SearchMan's Roommate
by SoundfulKitty
Summary: What started off as a depressing and serious war turns into some drama scene for SearchMan. What caused this? Forte being taken in as a prisoner and forced to stay with SearchMan as his roommate! And Forte isn't shy with his new hobby, aka seducing nearly every Navi at the base! SearchMan may find Forte annoying, but he also starts to care for him. Discontinued.
1. Never Ending War

A/N: Ok, so this is a story I started writing a long time ago and I want to pick up again. First time I am uploading something from my laptop so let's see how it works out! Anyhow, this story will feature a lot of sex, Forte seems a little in-character at first buuuuut, yeah it changes. He becomes a bit silly and sex-obsessed. Ahem anyway here is the prologue, I plan on this story being a bit longer and dramatic (and sexy), criticism will be appreciated! (Oh and some characters may be referred to by their Japanese names, i.e. Forte and not Bass).

The war in the Net isn't going to end anytime soon. It's a fact that everyone knows. NetNavis were forced away from their NetOps and into a base somewhere far away inside the Net. It's quite sad, but everyone is coping, the humans and Navis both worried. Most of the Navis drafted were "older" and more experienced fighters.

SearchMan is among the sea of fighting NetNavis forced into this, a high-ranking soldier and one of the general's personal favorites. SearchMan had led himself and many men out on an early morning, their mission: go deeper in the Net, very close to the Undernet in fact, for there was a smaller base believed to belong to the enemy, as spy Navis had pointed out earlier that week. With his trusted Search Rifle in hand, SearchMan had marched on, a skirmish had broken out, apparently this base was actually a prisoner camp in the making, and it wasn't well-guarded. When the small fight was beginning to take a close, SearchMan knew that something strong was up ahead in the small prison camp. He could just feel _something_ in the air. The outside of the prison camp revealed nothing, but what awaits on the inside?

With caution, he enters, many others follow. More evil NetNavis working with the terrorists were at a desk, it looks like they were attempting to call someone, a phone resting in the hand of one, but they all surrendered on the spot. Angrily, SearchMan took the phone from the terrorist Navi, and slams it on the floor, shattering it.

"Are you keeping someone here? Any hostages?" SearchMan asks, pointing his rifle at one of the enemies.

"N-no!" The Navi who had the phone stammered. "No one is here but us!"

The air was thick, that _something_ that SearchMan felt earlier was starting to feel more like a heavy force, there _is_ someone here, and he has a bad feeling about this place.

"Liar!" SearchMan suddenly shouts, pulling the trigger, setting fire. The Navi who attempted to call for help, was deleted then and there, his fellow soldiers began to weep and plead for mercy.

"We need these Navis for questioning, tie 'em up and let's take 'em back to Home Base," SearchMan commands.

"Yes, Sir!" A few Navis saluted and began doing as told, taking the bad Navis outside and proceeding to tie them up and load them into trucks and jeeps.

Without saying another word, SearchMan began going upstairs, a few other Navis followed. The stairs were narrow, and creaked more than they probably should, at least for a supposed new building built. A single door became in view within seconds, with no patience and a desire to head "home", SearchMan kicks open the door. What he saw before him made him only confused.

The room was empty, the only exceptions being a small window and a darker NetNavi with a long cloak. The Navi swung his head around, seeing some unfamiliar Navis. He then turns the rest of his body around, and stares right at the tallest one in front.

"You," SearchMan began "you are Forte, are you not?"

The darker Navi spoke rather quietly, "Yes, I am Forte, or so that is what others seem to call me, in truth I still barely know much about myself."

"Don't speak so ignorant now! I know what you are! You're the bad Navi that goes around taking lives and powers!" SearchMan barks, taking a small step closer to the one before him.

Forte's calm, composed look never ceased, with a shrug he speaks "I didn't intend to sound ignorant. As for you calling me a bad Navi I don't exactly agree with that statement, I do what I am programmed to do; fighting the strong. Now please put your weapons down, I am of no harm to any of you."

"No harm? Quite the contrary, Blues and Rockman told me what a threat you always were."

"Well, I prefer to only target those I find worthy, but you see I cannot physically fight right now." Forte lifts his arms up, revealing these multicolored of purple and white cuffs on his arms, right above his wrist armor, they lacked a chain so he could still move his arms freely. "These handcuffs have some kind of limiter powers, as they limit my strength."

"I see, so what are you, a prisoner?"

"Yes, as humiliating as it is, I was a prisoner to these guys, but now it seems you have seized this place, guess I am now YOUR prisoner."

"Yes, you are," SearchMan turns his attention to the Navis behind him, a somewhat inexperienced NormalNavi soldier was his main attention, "Alert General about this, I'm wondering if we should keep him in our base or not, I'm sure the SciLabs are simply dying to get this one back."

Forte's eyes widen "What?!"

"You're coming with me, Forte." SearchMan goes up to Forte and tries to get a hold of him. The smaller Navi struggles against the hold, but with his strength and powers drained, he's simply no match.

"Sir," the NormalNavi speaks back up within seconds "General says take Forte back to Home Base, he will contact SciLabs soon and discuss the future of Forte."

"That's what I thought," SearchMan puts an arm around Forte's midsection, holding him so he is close to his side, forcing the smaller Navi to walk with him outside and toward a jeep.

"You'll pay for this..." Forte swears as SearchMan helps Forte into the back of the vehicle, many other experienced Navis sitting alongside him.

A/N Honestly I am not a fan of this prologue, I kind of wanted to make it longer and more detailed but the story isn't actually focused so much on the war as it will with the drama inside the Home Base. I just needed to explain how Forte gets involved without just making him already there. Oh and by the way, this takes place after the events in BN6, don't forget, Forte still has amnesia at this point in the timeline.


	2. Not What Was Expected

**A/N: Ok so it seems that things are uploading nicely so far! Now this chapter does contain some Forte and SearchMan sexiness so hooray! Really I ship this pairing solely because of my own fanfic (is that egotistical sounding at all?). For the record Rockman isn't planned to show up in this story, sorry, but Blues and Colonel will, they are SearchMan's friends! One quick thing I wanna mention, their world is a tad more human-like, it rains and snows on its own and there is grass and such. It's simply an author's flavor, I like to imagine scenery when thinking of outside scenes. That being said, I'll shut up, enjoy the lemon~**

SearchMan didn't have many struggles from Forte while getting him into his personal jeep, which was surprising, he had expected at first for the prisoner to struggle, or shoot curse words and possibly threats. But he got none of that. So, the long trip back to Home Base began. The truck ride was about an hour, Forte was as quiet as could be, he did look angry, but a bit tired too. Truth be told, Forte was physically and mentally exhausted, most likely due to the limiters on his wrists.

Beside Forte were two other NetNavis, they are experienced fighters, and despite the lack of struggle from Forte, they kept a close eye on him. At one point, the jeep had hit a bump in the road, and the two Navis got startled when they saw Forte move. Their instincts took over, and they both got firm grips on the darker Navi's arms. This caused much pain for Forte, and he visibly winced, but he was quick to defend himself, stating that he only had moved due to the sudden bump. The Navis let go, and Forte swore silently before going mute once again.

"We're here. Come on, get up."

Forte's eyes open, he hasn't even realized that he had fallen asleep. He gazes up ahead, there is a giant base before him, and some random NetNavi trying to stir him up.

With no reluctant motives in mind, Forte gets up and starts to follow the Navi inside. SearchMan came into Forte's vision briefly, but the larger Navi stays outside, not that Forte particularly cares anyway.

The Navi leads Forte inside Home Base, the moment they get inside, Forte sees a two big doors in the middle, alongside the doors were two long hallways that seem to go on and on, many doors within those walls. The two go through the large double doors, and they are greeted with even more hallways and doors, but one door in particular stood out, and it was directly to the left; the first door. Forte reads the words plastered on the gray door: "General" it says.

"Go in here," the Navi says.

Forte actually felt nervous, he wraps his cape around him, and opens the door. He finds himself inside an office, before him was a big Navi at a just as big desk, sitting in a chair that seems way to small and most likely uncomfortable. Forte easily figures that this was General, the Navi he heard mentioned earlier. SearchMan arrives there too in mere seconds after Forte, two other Navis also follow, one was red with shades and long, white hair sticking out from under his helmet, and the other was taller and broader with black armor and a regal appearance.

"Alright," the general Navi began "I am quite happy to see this one, there's a big bounty for retrieving you, so you're worth quite a lot Mr. Forte."

Forte doesn't say anything.

"Excellent work, SearchMan."

"Thank you, Sir." SearchMan says quickly.

"Now then, I've decided what to do with you until I contact SciLabs." General continues, "I checked, it should be a while until we have human contact again. So Forte will need a place to stay. Blues and Colonel here already have each other in a room, and we have no prison, so I've decided to put Forte in with SearchMan, just until I am able to get a proper hold of humans, moreover the ones at SciLabs."

"Wait, what?" SearchMan's voice rose up, he sounded very surprised, but this was General, so he was trying his hardest to keep it down.

"That's right!" General grins "Forte will be the janitor around here! He will be allowed to sleep in SearchMan's room. He will be also allowed to have the same freedoms everyone else here has so long as he gets all his work done. This includes gym time and room time, and even dining with us."

"Sir!" the one with the shades spoke up "Forte staying with SearchMan doesn't-"

"Excuse me, Blues!" General sasses "but who is the leader here?! I think Forte staying in the same room with one of the best will be a great experience for him! Forte, I'm expecting you to wake up every morning at 5 and clean! SearchMan will let you know when things are taking place! He is also to give you a tour of our building. Ok now everyone head back to their rooms! It's heading onto 7 o'clock at night! That means either gym or room time."

General kicks the four Navis out and the door closes. Blues and Colonel exchange glances.

"We're always here if you need us." Colonel says.

"Yeah that'll help." SearchMan rolls his eyes and looks at Forte. "Look," he begins at the darker Navi "I won't tolerate anything from you, understand?"

"Then don't bother me." Forte looks the other way in defiance.

SearchMan growls angrily and starts for his room. Forte, Blues, and Colonel follow until their rooms show up. After a good-bye they went in for the evening. Apparently, and much to SearchMan's dismay, Blues and Colonel desired room time and not gym time. This means SearchMan is now stuck with Forte.

"Ok," SearchMan began as he closes the door "the bottom bunk is mine, you may sleep on the top. I wake up at 5 which means when it's 5 you also get up. We go for a jog that usually lasts around 30 minutes. We come back and eat a little, your job is to keep the-ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?!"

"Keep your voice down," Forte says, climbing onto his new bed "others are trying to relax, someone's cranky."

"Whatever, I guess I will tell you all tomorrow! Just go to sleep!"

"That's what I was gonna do, Mr. Crankyman."

Forte's childish insult went unnoticed by the slightly enraged SearchMan, "I'm only pissed cause you're with me!"

"So?" Forte asks, taking his cape off and letting it go at the end of the bed.

"You're a killer! An evil NetNavi! I want you dead if not back with your creator!"

"I'm not evil."

"That's not what I was told."

"You're not the nicest NetNavi are you?"

"Not to scum like you, now get to sleep." SearchMan gets into his bed, feeling tired himself, he figures he should just turn in early tonight.

Forte jumps from the bunk suddenly and sits next to SearchMan "Calm down."

"Get away from me."

"Look, why not we at least try to be ok with each other."

"Wow, you actually want to get along with me. Isn't this surprising."

"I'm being serious. If I'm to stay here then let me at least show gratitude, staying in your room is better than where I was previously."

"Really, guess what, don't care, now go away, I can't trust you."

Forte was persistent, however, he got closer, much to SearchMan's surprise. With a shout, the taller NetNavi attempts to push the Independent NetNavi off, but found that Forte had already had a good grip onto the bed sheets wrapped around SearchMan. Forte then started to lean in close again.

What happened was something SearchMan never even thought would happen, Forte, the very Forte himself, the supposed "Shadow of the Net", was now kissing him. SearchMan finds shock a little too hard to tackle, he let the surprise continue for a few moments before gathering the thought process to actually push Forte off.

Forte fell with a thud onto the floor.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" SearchMan shouts, wiping his lips with his arm.

Forte shrugs, "Some say I might be."

"What the hell man?! It wasn't my choice to have you stay in my room! If you're that thankful go kiss General not me!"

Forte stands up, "General isn't attractive though."

SearchMan finds himself at a loss of words, Forte just basically came onto him with kiss, and then proceeded to call him attractive, "I never would've imagined you would be into men." was all he was able to say. He still feels surprised, but he didn't feel as disgusted as he probably should be, or as disgusted as he **wanted** to be.

"I honestly never was truly able to figure out my sexuality, never really thought too hard about it, nor did I ever have the chance to get with anyone, at least not that I remember." Forte says, walking to a dresser behind him.

"Stay away from my stuff now!"

"Who's this woman?" Forte asks, looking at a picture. "I imagine this other picture is your precious human."

"The woman is SplashWoman, she's considered to be General's daughter, he adopted her, she's the love of my life, doesn't like me back though."

"I see..." Forte places the pictures back down and looks back at the other Navi. "So, you love her?"

"Yeah...but with all the guys around here what would make you think she would like me back."

"And I'm sure a lot of other guys are saying the same thing, she's quite beautiful, are you guys close?"

"Kind of, we talked a lot when the war just started, but lately I've been on so many missions I never see her, and General's overprotective of her so he follows her around often or tells her to go stay inside her room."

"Wait, is she here? At the base?"

"Yeah, right out in the back are two little shacks, the one is her's the other's her father's, they're back-to-back, still she's a full-grown woman, she should do as she pleases..."

"Well in a world where most of the programs created are male can you blame him for being concerned? Especially now with a base full of males who most likely are getting a lot of urges."

"I suppose you're right, I don't want anyone's hands on her."

"Except your own?"

SearchMan chuckles a little, "Well, I guess!"

"So...this seems a little up front but, have you ever had sex?"

"Oh geez, well, no actually, never had the opportunity."

Forte steps forward some more, he sways his hips just a little as he did "I can imagine how hard it must be, all out here, alone, with no time to yourself..."

"Look, you're getting a little personal don't cha think? Just cause you're a horny little bastard doesn't mean-"

Forte sits again on the bed "Just think of me as your roommate...that comes with extra benefits."

"Forte...don't, really-"

Forte slowly gets up and leans into SearchMan, wrapping his arms around his neck, sitting into his lap, and giving him a kiss, locking their lips.

There wasn't any pushing or shoving, not at that moment anyway, part of SearchMan actually enjoyed what was happening, he had lied about being a virgin, just so Forte would get off his back and hopefully not ask for details. What SearchMan didn't know is that Forte had, too, lied, he claims he never had any sexual opportunity, when in reality Forte had teased quite a few NetNavis in the past, never having full-on sex, but hand-jobs were given and taken. Neither knew the other was lying under their breath. To be quite fair SearchMan was in the mood for a good messing around, and bedding with another male wasn't too uncommon around here, hey if the others can do it and call themselves straight, why can't he?

Pushing suddenly became a thing, Forte found SearchMan shifting positions, shoving Forte down hard onto the mattress, which being a bunk bed, meant little bounce. Forte was held down by the arms, having the other loom over him, locking their lips once again for moments. The kissing stops in no time and Forte finds SearchMan going straight to his neck, giving many small kisses at first, switching then to small licks, which went up and then back down. Might as well love Forte like a lady, it seems like he wants to be treated like one.

Forte sighs quietly, feeling the hot breath and daring tongue on his neck felt so good, it's a sensation he's dreamed of having.

SearchMan starts sliding his hand down onto Forte's abdomen, though unfortunate to Forte, it was slow, very, very slow.

Another kiss, but on the darker Navi's cheek, then going down onto his neck again, with the hand removed he went down farther the neck, giving his collar bone a good loving for a bit, meanwhile Forte has his hands on the blanket, gripping it somewhat tight, mostly in anticipation rather than pleasure. Any moment and the hand will get down far enough…

Forte sighs again as SearchMan lightly touches the head of Forte's arousal, the Navi is hard already, which amuses the Navi on top. The hand teasingly trails down the shaft, tracing the outline of each of the testicles belonging to Forte. Suddenly, he pulls away, much to soon perhaps, but SearchMan wanted to drag this on.

Kisses began to trail down onto Forte's Navi Emblem, SearchMan makes sure to go down painfully slow, by the time he gets to the very middle of Forte's body, he switches his lips for his tongue and trails down even slower. Forte starts to feel hotter and hotter, a whole lot of blood is already in his groin, and it is only getting harder and harder to not reach down and touch himself.

SearchMan stops, leaving Forte hanging, instead he goes right back up and met with his lips yet again, but SearchMan makes sure to bring his body down further so that he was literally hanging over Forte, still on his knees though. His upper body touches the other now.

SearchMan starts to work at Forte's ear piece, swirling his tongue around it. That's when he heard Forte give a little moan. "Sensitive there are we?" SearchMan grins at finding an erogenous zone, and continues to swirl his wet tongue all around the blue and white ear piece. Forte tries to grind his hips up against SearchMan, but found the down half of the other is too far above him, he is a little frustrated with all the teasing.

The ear piece was left alone and SearchMan finally got back up on his knees, sitting before Forte, he grins at the sight before him. "So willing..." He reaches over to his end table and pulls out a pair of handcuffs, they were slapped right above the limiters Forte had that drained his powers. A little leash is also placed around his neck, SearchMan holds onto it tight. Forte looks up with lustful eyes, he wants so bad for more attention.

SearchMan yanks on the leash and Forte gets up, SearchMan directs Forte to sit on his knees. Forte sees SearchMan go for his ear piece again and lick all about. Forte also feels his erected arousal meet right up against SearchMan's, and they are rubbing together, causing small friction, Forte starts to leak a little, his body shaking ever so slightly as the white liquid pours out slowly. Forte never knew just how sensitive his ear pieces truly were.

Forte couldn't muffle his sounds of enjoyment as SearchMan then bit into his neck and started to suck the flesh, their erections still pressed up against each other, grinding up and down slowly.

"Suck on it...already." Forte demands softly, as he attempts to bring his body closer with the other, his lower region screaming for more friction.

SearchMan feels obedient enough at this point, he moves back a little and bends down, breathing calmly on Forte's arousal, earning shudders from the Independent Navi. Slowly, SearchMan begins to take Forte into his mouth.

Forte groans as he feels a hot and wet cave enclose on his pounding need. In reaction he grabs the helmet of the bigger Navi and starts to guide him up and down, trying to get him to take in the whole length, the cuffs make it a little hard, with limited movement available, but Forte wants SearchMan to go faster.

"Suck harder, please." Forte pleads, trying to keep his pleasuring moans at bay.

SearchMan makes sure to guide his tongue up and down as he moves his head, his teeth lightly scrapping the sensitive flesh as well. He is sure to suck harder too, and lick the head often, each time Forte would nearly shout in pleasure, but held it back so that it was at least at a decent inside voice.

"I-I can't..." Forte starts to feel that pressure in his lower belly, indicating a soon climax. "I'm almost there..."

SearchMan yanks at the leash lightly as he starts to feel warm liquid pour out of Forte's slit. With a final thrust into his mouth, the Navi finishes, and SearchMan removes Forte from his mouth.

"Alright," SearchMan grins "now it's my turn."

Forte cocks his head lightly, "Ok."

"But...I don't exactly want you to do the same to me, perhaps you should turn over."

Forte's eyes widen "Wha-? You mean-"

"Yeah, don't worry I will get cha nice and wet enough, you will be surprised how big that thing can stretch."

Forte was about to protest but found his body being shoved right down, his face into the pillow. His cuffs were removed quickly, his arms put behind his back, and they were put right back on. Forte feels a little frustrated and wants out. He struggles, but he only manage to get his face off to the side, his right cheek still against the soft pillow. His bottom was in the air, and a blush as clear as day on his face, even in this dark room, one might be able to see it if standing at the door.

Forte jumps as he felt a wet finger probe him, "Wait, no, I really rather not!" he protests again, but still, SearchMan disobeys his desires. Forte finds a hand holding his head down, he will give this Navi credit, he was strong, but not as strong as him if he had his full powers.

A single wet finger coated in saliva slips inside of the small opening, Forte whimpers slightly, trying to at least sound more annoyed, but to SearchMan he sounded rather cute and almost innocent, like he was a kid. Then again, he is a kid isn't he? So, Forte's attempts to sound annoyed failed.

The finger makes small circles, it was a tight hole, and it needs to be stretched out, after all, SearchMan's girth is rather thick. It was obvious that Forte starts to relax, as the walls around the finger start to loosen up a tad, but he was still too tight. SearchMan began to wonder is Forte uses this thing at all, probably not for sex or masturbation, but what about its biological purpose? Forte whimpers again as the finger goes deeper, passing through another small hole inside. The finger works magic, swirling around and thrusting slightly. Eventually, it was removed, only to be coated with more saliva, and head right back inside.

"You have a cute butt," SearchMan comments, at this point he was starting to wonder if perhaps he isn't as straight as he imagined. He gave the small Navi a smack on the rump, more toward the left side, this causes Forte to squeak, the small sounds coming from the Navi only make SearchMan want to remove the finger and just pound into him, but that would be rude, and no one deserves that.

The finger goes deeper, and inside was a second hole, and before he knows it. He feels something, and Forte's sigh in pleasure indicates this may be his prostate. Feeling more daring, a second finger was slowly let inside, stretching him out even more. This causes pain for Forte¸ and he immediately starts to growl in response. This finger was dry, but the previous saliva from the first finger helps with the insertion. The two fingers were brought closer to the entrance, and they began a scissor motion, causing the smaller Navi's hole to burn in pain, but he doesn't want this to end, it'll be pleasurable again, if only that sweet spot could be touched again.

"Can you-" Forte began, but was cut off as SearchMan smacked the side of his rump once again.

"I didn't say you could speak."

Forte honestly wasn't sure what to think, come to think of it, he did say no to this, so is SearchMan raping him? If he says stop, would he? Part of Forte wants this to go on, another part almost feels violated. Or maybe this really was just some rough kink SearchMan had, perhaps the reason this act was continued, despite Forte's protest, was because SearchMan knew Forte would enjoy it. That thought makes Forte a little too eager, and his violated feeling disappears.

SearchMan grins and removes the fingers "Good enough."

"I really don't think that is-" Forte was cut off when he feels something large and hard start to push its way inside. Forte tries not to yell in pain, as to not seem weak, but he found that...it wasn't so bad, perhaps he was wet enough after all. There was still pain, but not as bad as he imagined.

SearchMan had Forte's entire body down against the mattress, he grinds himself up and down the smaller one, getting deeper inside each time. Forte below wasn't feeling that much, just himself stretching and burning, which feels kind of painful and awkward, but he felt worse in the past.

SearchMan focuses much more on grinding rather than up and down, he has his body all the way down on Forte, his arms made it a little uncomfortable, so he quickly switches it so that he and Forte were up on their knees, Forte is placed against the wall so that he is facing it, still on his knees.

Suddenly Forte feels a twinge as that sensitive spot was struck again, he yelps in surprise. SearchMan reaches around and has his arm enclose Forte's body, mostly his midsection, pulling him close but still keeping his head against the wall. His other arm reachs down to the darker Navi's groin, grabbing his nuts so suddenly and hard that Forte yelps again. The grip lessens up and his thumb traces the outline of the sensitive balls, he also notices that Forte is starting to harden up again, not to his surprise.

The two were starting to shudder uncontrollably, their quick pants were in unison with every movement of their bodies, SearchMan grits his teeth and jerks his way up hard, ramming himself with no mercy deep inside Forte, releasing all he has to offer, Forte finds himself swallowing hard, for a second he couldn't even breath, but feels himself groan out loudly as SearchMan finishes, and the darker Navi feels a hand on his own arousal, the movements were up and down furiously, causing him to releases a second time in seconds, his hot, sticky white mess shooting onto SearchMan's large arm, some even dripping onto the pillow below.

"Well," the taller Navi withdrew himself "that was a good time." He began to lick the cum off of his arm that Forte left behind.

Forte stays in place, afraid of sitting down. He finds the leash and handcuffs off of him, right after that he hops out of bed and goes straight up the top bunk.

"Well goodnight to you too then." SearchMan rolls his eyes, removing the pillow and throwing it onto the floor.

"Yes, thank you, and goodnight."

Forte actually sounded happy when he said that.

As SearchMan closes his eyes, he hears Forte speak again, "Uh, Search?"

"Hm?"

"Um, where is the bathroom? My ass is leaking your babies."

"I have my own bathroom, the door right across to the entrance, next to the window."

Forte jumps down from the top bunk "Ok," and he slips behind the door.


	3. Powerless, But Cake!

"Wake up will ya?"

Forte pulls the cover over his head, but only found them getting yanked off.

"Come on, you don't wanna miss the morning jog, if you do your work might be harder on ya, let's go."

Forte slowly sits up, SearchMan was already at the door, looking a tad annoyed. "Come on," he says.

"Ok, alright already." Forte slowly moves, he nearly falls off the top bunk, leaning too far off the edge, but he did catch himself just in time.

Already a small adrenaline rush, perhaps a morning jog won't be so bad after all.

SearchMan leads Forte down the hall and through a door in the way back, they are now crowded around many other NetNavis, all talking. That red Navi from the yesterday came up, he starts speaking to SearchMan, Forte assumed they were good friends, Blues was it?

They pass a large cafeteria area in order to reach these two big, heavy doors, the place looks clean enough, Forte noted, perhaps being a janitor won't be so hard after all.

Outside now, everyone stops, SearchMan ended up dragging Forte, quite literally, to the front, alongside him were Blues and Colonel.

"Alright men!" General shouts, "The enemy was easy to defeat last time! Now we do have ourselves a prisoner, Forte, the very supposed legend himself will be our personal janitor!"

All eyes were quickly on Forte, the independent NetNavi found himself feeling quite shy and embarrassed, reduced to a janitor of all things, how humiliating.

"But anyway, you know the drill! Everyone jog around the base! Under 10 minutes you all should have a mile! Forte," General's eyes land right on him "I don't know what your fitness is like, but I would like you to go try, keep up if you can."

Forte blushes, he felt so embarrassed, even more so with the upcoming event, he's used to floating around, he may be strong, but jogging just isn't his thing, not without his incredible speed powers! Besides, these limiters make him pretty tired easily…

"Now git! All of you!" With General's final command, everyone went.

Forte had thought about rebelling, but given his predicament, being surrounded by so many NetNavis, and nearly powerless, perhaps being rebellious wouldn't be his better option, so he chooses to follow.

It was easy at first, but General never said there were obstacles, the obstacles being tires and mostly rocks, at least there aren't any giant walls to climb.

Forte grin as he finds his way to the very front of the group, 'What idiots,' he thinks ' I truly am the supreme NetNavi! Someday they will all be under me, begging to have their lives spared! Someday-' his thoughts are interrupted when he trips, and lands, hard, face first.

"Ouch," SearchMan remakes as he along with Blues and Colonel jog on by.

Forte, angrily, forces himself up, despite the pain, he brushes himself off and continues on. Humiliated even more, is he starting to look like a joke now?! He is afraid to know, but fears even more that he already knows the answer.

"Good job, _excellent_ job!" General smiles as all his troops begin to arrive, Forte was the very last. But still a full mile was done in under ten minutes.

"Did ya have a nice fall, Forte?" SearchMan asks, patting the smaller Navi on the back. Clearly he was joking, but Forte still feels even angrier and more embarrassed.

General takes front stage before the troops, "Now all of you drop down and give me fifty!"

Everyone quickly falls down, in unison they all begin to go up and down, Forte joins in, a tad later than the others, but he swears that General is mostly watching him. Around twenty and Forte already starts to feel tired, he gets worried, he doesn't want to look weak! But the limiters are draining him.

"What's the matter, soldier?" Before Forte was a large shadow, the voice belonging to the general "Are you tired already?"

The others were all done already, now everyone was staring at Forte, who was quick to defend himself.

"The limiters drain my energy, this isn't my best!"

But General ignores him, "The rest of you go on the bars and give me one hundred pull-ups, I will stay and watch Forte…"

The others obey, all leaving to go to some metallic bars, Forte stops at his twenty-fifth push-up, resting in an up position.

"Is this the best you can do?" General asks.

"No!" Forte shouts.

"Come on then! You're gonna have to live with those things on your wrists, and that means building stamina! Even with those things if you work hard enough, you will get physically tougher! Now let me see what you got!"

Forte drops onto the ground, only twenty-six push-ups under his belt. His arms were in pain and his lungs burned.

"Come on, weakling!" General shouts.

 _Weakling._ Never before has Forte even been called that, at least not to his knowledge. It isn't a good feeling. His anger builds even more, and his face grows red from both the fury and the rising embarrassment.

"What do you think this is, a play-day in the sandbox? UP!" General shouts even louder.

Forte grits his teeth and uses what little strength he has to push himself up, but he doesn't get too far and he collapses back onto the ground.

"That wasn't a push-up! Up! I need twenty-seven!"

So he was watching him.

"Did you hear me? I said-"

"QUIET!" Forte shouts, "You shut the FUCK up! I will delete you, slowly, painfully! Do you know who I am?!"

"You're a weak, mentally ill child who desires to go back home and suck on his daddy's thumb!"

"Oh you're gonna get it!"

"What do you wanna do? You're powerless!"

At this point all the other men were standing alongside the two, staring at the scene.

Forte stands up and charges at General, his arm was glowing purple, he intended to hurt the Navi, but only found himself back on the ground, shock fills his mind and body as he falls.

"Was that an attempted assault, soldier?"

Forte looks up at the sky, he almost feels like crying, something he is sure he hasn't done in a long time.

"Everyone go inside to the cafeteria, you too, Forte." With that, General turns and heads toward two cabins off to the side.

Forte stands up and crosses his arms, he looks off to the side where a bunch of trees lie, he sees from the corner of his eye SearchMan walking over to him, but he refuses to lock eyes with the Navi.

"Oh come now it wasn't that bad." The taller Navi says, his voice very upbeat.

Forte remains silent, he hopes this isn't one of those cases where silence means defeat, he hates losing.

"Look," SearchMan starts back up "we're all going in for whatever is on the menu, care to join or are you just gonna stand there and stare at the trees like an idiot?"

Forte turns at SearchMan, he wanted to say a brilliant remark but found none, he feels defeated on so many levels. With nothing to say, he starts inside once again. SearchMan goes to grab Forte's hand, but Forte pulls away, he glares angrily at SearchMan, asking why he went for his hand like that, but SearchMan merely laughs and claims he was afraid Forte would get lost. Forte scoffs at such a statement.

"Looks like we're last in like cause of you," SearchMan points out "All the good stuff might be taken by then!"

"Like I care." Forte says "Look how dirty this place suddenly is!" Mud and dirt is everywhere, this is going to be a pain to clean later.

"Well we were out jogging in the mud, good luck with this later! I imagine right after we are done eating General will tell you to get started."

"Well this is just swell."

"You dragged yourself into this."

"Actually you did. I was fine killing off the Navis in that base."

"Killing them? They captured you."

"That was after many kills, I'll have you know."

"Hey I'm not saying you didn't kill anyone, just saying you were captured, at least here you won't be some slave doomed to be taking some dude up the ass every ten minutes, those Navis aren't like us, they don't have feelings ya know."

Forte choses not to respond, SearchMan turns back around and talks to some of the guys ahead of him. The line got shorter and shorter. Eventually SearchMan did turn back around.

"Say, Forte."

Forte looks up, "What?"

"Do you have a peanut allergy?"

"No, why?"

"Cause it seems peanut butter toast and coffee are all that's left."

Forte admitted to himself one thing, he liked Blues, Colonel was ok, but Blues was cool, very chill, very...attractive. Breakfast has came and went, the food was ok, better than what Forte usually finds outside, he steals these things, but he's had plenty of cases where he wouldn't be able to find some NetNavi carrying around anything, so he would search in forests, as if he would ever even think about waltzing into some restaurant! He's far too mysterious for that, no matter how good the coffee is! He finds ways to take them.

But away from that thought, Forte was currently thinking how the hell he would clean all this mud off the floor without giving himself a god awful backache, he is already down on his knees scrubbing some dirt where as all the others were at "their positions", whatever that meant.

'Have these guys not heard of welcome mats? Like really! And this cafeteria is huge!' He stands up and grabs his mop, he starts to work at another stain, this one was purple for some reason.

"Stupid imbeciles." Forte complains aloud "I would kill em all if I could."

"Are you ok?"

Forte didn't recognize the voice, it sounded rather soft and girly. He turns around and bam, there stood a girl. "Yeah..."

The blue female nods "Daddy told me that we had a new janitor, the last one had a heart attack, very terrifying, wanted to see if you needed some help."

"I'm good..." He couldn't help but notice, she's beautiful, very, very beautiful, he hasn't seen many female NetNavis, the few he seen were pretty, but this one takes the icing straight from the cake.

"I'm SplashWoman."

"Forte."

"Forte? Wait, you really are the Shadow of the Net aren't you?"

"That's what they call me, I much prefer the ultimate NetNavi, or God of Destruction."

"I see, man you're a legend! Many Navis don't even think you exist."

"SplashWoman!" It was General's voice.

"Coming, Daddy! I have to go, it was nice to meet you, Forte."

"Yeah, you too..." Forte turns around, but as she began leaving he turns his head back around, her butt was so nice, so round, her hips sway as she walked, and she left the area smelling like apples.

Forte grips the mop harder 'Why does every female have to be so tempting?!' He scrubs hard at the purple mess, trying to ignore all the dirty thoughts he was already having.

Forte opens a door, and closes it behind him, he sees a NetNavi sitting alone on his bed. "I'm here," Forte says "What do you want?"

The NetNavi smiles "General said you were our new janitor, and I made a mess over in the corner of the room."

Forte looks at the left corner, there was a rather huge stain at the wall, he walks over to it and gets down on his knees, and starts to scrub.

'I just got the damn cafeteria done and now this...'

"So," the Navi, who's name Forte still doesn't know, starts back up "you're the talk around here, ya know that?"

"Don't care."

"Well don't be so rude...you meet SplashWoman yet?"

"Yes, earlier."

"She's quite the babe ain't she? I don't know who created her but they did a hell of a job, what I wouldn't give to suck on those juicy tits of hers."

"I don't need to hear this."

"Sorry, it's just, well, we men can only go so long, right?"

"Some of us do have standards."

"Hey man I have standards, I won't fuck some filthy whore ya get me? I mean, I don't need no STD or some shit like that."

"Alright, tell me, what did got do to make this stain? It won't come out..."

"You're real nice looking ya know that, Mr. Shadow of the Net."

Forte blushes a bit "Oh," he feels flattered, of course he doesn't want it to show "what's this stain made of?"

"Hey, this might sound a bit crazy, but if I pay you, will you suck my dick?"

Forte raises a brow "Pay me? In what?"

"Well, what do you want? My NetOp did send me some chocolate cake."

Forte smiles, cake, he hasn't had that, well, he isn't sure! He knows he's had it before, but can't remember when. He also recalls chocolate was his favorite, and he can never find a random stand that sells any, so the offer sounds intriguing.

Forte looks at the door, half expecting someone to walk in for some reason, "Ok, but gimme the cake first."

"It's right over there on the dresser."

Forte stands up and heads to the dresser, he sees a small chocolate cake slice wrapped nearly in a plastic wrapper, Forte saw all the chocolaty goodness all over it, and nods. "Alright. Present me your needy cock, my mouth is wet and waiting."

The Navi grins, "Oh, it's right here."

Forte bends down on his knees before the Navi, he takes a hold of the erected dick and gives it a lick from the bottom to the top slowly. The Navi shudders upon touch and Forte gives a sultry grin, looking up into his eyes, then taking it slowly into his mouth, making sure plenty of drool got on the corner of his mouth. He works his tongue around the stiff meat and starts to guide it deeper down his throat, moving his head up and down the length. The Navi shudders again and Forte removes it from his mouth and proceeds to spit on it, then jerking his hand up and down, spreading the saliva all over. He then takes the tip into his mouth and bobs up and down the head, swirling his tongue around the slit, his right hand goes on the shaft, he motions it up and down, but also uses his wrist to turn his hand a little too. His first time sucking dick may have been last night, but he knows enough what to do, he's done handjobs enough times in the past to know how firm to hold it, and which motions were the most stimulating. When the groans get louder and deeper, this means he should grip harder, move faster, and help him finish.

The Navi had came in no time, Forte had only switched his hands once before feeling the Navi's semen drip all down his throat. He stands up, grabs his cake, and leaves, trying to now hide his arousal that he got. With dirty thoughts, once again, in mind, he heads to the nearest bathroom, behind him, SearchMan went to scratch his head in confusion.

 **A/N: I know NetNavis can't eat, at least not in the games, but cake-obsessed Forte is cute. Anyhow, I wanted to get this chapter up yesterday but I was busy, so here it is today! Any thoughts will be appreciated!**


	4. Making Friends

**A/N: Sorry for the last chapter's scene switching seem a bit confusing, the spacing I used didn't come out for some reason, anyway hopefully this one is better! I'm using ~~~~~~~ lines when representing a new scene now. As always, if anyone wants to give me any criticism/possible advice, or anything, please do so!**

SearchMan kicks his feet up on his desk while reading the letter from his NetOp, Raika. Suddenly the door barges open, Forte walks in, looking rather flustered, holding a small slice of chocolate cake.

"Hello there, you look like you just saw some girl in her panties, what's up?" SearchMan watches as Forte slowly closes the door and turns to the sniper Navi.

"Well," Forte begins "I've come to a conclusion."

"And what's that?" SearchMan asks, sitting up in his chair.

"Walking into a bathroom someone is using, but not realizing they're there, and jacking off, isn't the greatest way to introduce yourself..."

"Forte...you didn't-"

"It was a girl too...she said she was gay though, and she yelled at me..."

"Oh dear, seems like you met QuakeWoman."

"Yeah she's not nice!"

"But you know all the bathrooms around here have stalls, right?"

"Nooooo." Forte snaps sarcastically.

"Well excUSE me, princess!"

"Princess?!"

"Reference, doubt you would get it though."

"Whatever, anyway, she threatens to tear my dick off! Like what gives man?!"

"She despises you, apparently you raped her boyfriend."

"Raped? I never raped anyone."

"That's what she said though."

"I mean...who's her boyfriend?"

"Uh, gosh what was his name, seems to have slipped my mind, but Quake's real cool though, totally chill, but she's expressed her hate for you a few times. Most of us never believed her, as most people here didn't think you existed up until your stay here."

"Wait, if she's a lesbian then why does she-?"

"She was in denial, realized she liked chicks, she's real confusing though, on one hand she thinks dudes are real cool and acts like one of us, on the other she's a hardcore feminist who despises penis completely. But, yeah, she's got a girlfriend back home, real sweet too, met her once, my NetOp knows her NetOp."

"Well that's dandy and all, but she's accusing me of something I didn't do!"

"Did you ever get drunk?"

"I never drank alcohol once in my whole life, not that I remember, amnesia is killing me, but I really don't think I did…."

"Hm, ever take any medication?"

"No, well, painkillers a few times, but I had one bottle, that's it."

"Well, ever sexually abuse a Navi?"

"Uh, there was one time, I forced this dude to give me some head."

"That might've been him."

"The dick was a total, well, dick! He was such an excellent cocksucker, I'm surprised he had a girl at the time! Besides after insulting me he deserved it. Thinking about it, the guy sucked my cock so well he might as well have also been gay and in denial!"

"Calm down, Forte. Geez. Just avoid her, ok?"

"Alright, alright."

SearchMan turns back to his letter for a second before snapping it back at Forte "Hey, you forced some dude to suck you off? You told me the other night you never had any sexual activity ever!"

"Oh, I lied, I gave handjobs to BombMan, StoneMan, I kissed Serenade-"

"You kissed Serenade?!"

"Heh, long story, maybe I'll tell ya some day!"

"Well I lied when I told ya I wasn't a virgin."

"Who did you lose it too?"

"Someone you don't know, met her years ago."

"Were you two together?"

"Yeah, but she was deleted, didn't have any backups, she was never recovered."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it was Gospel's doing."

"Gospel…"

"You remember that group?"

"Not…really. But I think I fused with Gospel."

"You fused with Gospel? The actual beast itself?"

"Yeah, I think I was trying to save my life, what happened though, all I can see in my head is this thing…it was devouring the whole area! Rockman was there, we were consumed, but we both lived, I think. I must've found remnants of Gospel, I was broken, so I fused with them."

"That explains your memory loss."

"I don't think I helped it much when I ate three-hundred BugFrags…"

"No, I'm pretty sure those only amplify certain traits."

"But they made me stronger, I had no choice, ironically it was that meddling Rockman who gave them all to me. Of course I hid inside a BugFrag Trader."

"You really don't like Rockman, huh?"

"All I know is I am strong, I must've been born to fight, he is strong too, so I have to defeat him."

"I have no doubt in my mind you were created to fight, Forte, but fighting doesn't have to be all you have."

"Well I do have this cake!"

SearchMan sighs, "So much for this deep moment, look, if you ever want to talk, I'm always here."

"Ok," Forte shrugs and starts to open up the plastic wrapping that concealed his cake tightly.

"Good." SearchMan picks up the letter again and continues where he left off.

"What's that?"

"A letter from my NetOp."

"What's he like?"

"He's a real cool guy, the coolest, gosh I miss him...funny how he gives commands and then goes against them on accident, he gets so embarrassed afterwards."

"Oh...is he alright?"

"Dealing with some heart ache, between being away from me and having his girlfriend die on him."

"How'd she die?"

"Cancer...he was with her till the very end, died last week, her funeral was two days later."

"Well he sounds like a very good man."

"Forte, don't you ever get lonely out on your own?"

"Nah, I've given up on humans, they're not worth my time. They're all horrible. That's another thing I seem to remember, well my dreams told me."

"Raika isn't, many other humans are good too."

"Surely he's done bad things, something."

"We've all done bad things, but we need to do bad things in order to learn. Humans can be really nice though. Trust me."

"It's hard to trust when you trusted in the past and that trust was broken. I have this human come to my mind, part of me says "Hey, you need him," and another part of me says "Hey, he doesn't need you," it's all confusing. I think I was involved in an incident, can't quite remember it all in detail, but it made me hateful."

"Alright, about that event, what do you remember?"

"I rather not explain now...I can't get myself upset again..."

"Oh, sorry if I struck-"

"It's ok! Really. I don't even feel pain anymore, that's how strong and immune I've become! I swore I would try to not think too hard on it! I can't remember much and that is that. Still, I find myself confused often."

SearchMan finishes reading quickly and places the letter in a drawer. "So, mind telling me where you got that cake?"

"Oh! It was given by some NetNavi I forget the name."

"That was CrashMan, I saw you leaving his room...making friends are we?"

"Well...no, I don't need anyone. I just cleaned and he gave me cake in return."

"Alright, seems reasonable, but you know you're not supposed to ask for payment, your payment is spending time here with a nice roof, a warm area, a bed, and free food."

"Yeah and that's nice and all, but slice of cake man! Plus I didn't ask for it, he gave it to me."

"Seems awful nice of him, he was never the nicest guy around."

"Is he bisexual? Cause he was really staring at me, but he was also talking about whores, and tits, and whatnot."

"Yeah, he is, he's ok though he and I never really spoke."

"Ok..." Forte went over to sit on SearchMan's bed, he starts to eat his cake, licking the fork enthusiastically after shoving a piece into his mouth.

"Geez! Like you've never eaten cake before!"

"I hadn't in YEARS!"

"Heh, you're silly, ya know that?"

"I am?"

"Yeah. You know what, you're not so bad."

"Oh?"

"I kinda enjoy having you around now."

"Is it because I'm your little slut?"

"That was once."

"It can happen again, if you want."

"Not tonight, I'm not in the mood."

"Alright."

* * *

SearchMan was on guard duty outside when it all had happened.

"So wait," he scratches his head in confusion "you mean to tell me that Forte was flirting with Colonel?"

Blues lightly shrugs "It appeared so, I'm afraid to tell you that Colonel also appeared to be interested."

"Ok, well, this news could be worse, Colonel is our friend, we have to respect what he desires."

"Yes, but, I left out the part that they were dirty talking right before me, they were serving scotch that night, Colonel had just a pint too many."

"I see...but they didn't sneak away?"

"No, Forte got ill and went to sleep."

"Well this isn't really concerning, Blues, thanks for filling in what I missed though."

"No problem, hopefully next time I will be on guard shift." Blues rolls his eyes and leaves the hall to go get a shower.

SearchMan enters his room behind him. "Forte, Forte..."

Forte, lying awake on SearchMan's bed rather than his own, looks up from twiddling his thumbs. "Finally!" he exasperates "I've been waiting forever! You shouldn't be letting a man hang this long!"

"Look, let's just get this over with."

"Oh come now, you know you like it."

"I've never blown a man before, Forte."

"It's not difficult really, I mean if you don't then I won't cover you, you want to sleep those three extra hours, don't you? I mean you were so busy last two days! You missed the party yesterday! You were too busy sleeping! You want enough sleep today, right? Then you can have fun without being a tired-"

"Alright," he says, hoping Forte would stop talking, "I'm far too sleep deprived to pass this up..."

Forte smirks as SearchMan gets down on his knees before Forte, finding the independent NetNavi's erected arousal before his face. With a sigh, SearchMan starts to take it slowly into his mouth.

Forte makes his grin noticeable with ease and grabs the side of SearchMan's helmet, pulling him ever so slightly up and down his heated length. Forte shudders lightly and attempts to shove more of himself into the warm entrance, but SearchMan growls at Forte, which sent more pleasure surges to the Navi, but also showed him he better not go too deep.

"Use your vocal cords, again, please dear goodness do it again." Forte moans out lightly as he felt vibrations swirl all around his needy arousal. Forte, getting more and more pleased by the minute, threw himself backward, landing his back on the mattress below. Suddenly, Forte bucks his hips up into the warm cavern, which earns a gag from SearchMan, as well as a big punch on the stomach of the smaller Navi.

"Ouch!" Forte sits up as SearchMan stood up. "What was that for man, I'm still using that!"

"I told you to not gag me!" SearchMan semi-shouts, "Now I feel like I might vomit!" The taller Navi took a moment before heading into the bathroom.

Forte sits there, he could hear the sickly sounds of SearchMan even from behind the locked door of their private bathroom. The darker Navi did feel a tad guilty for losing himself in his own pleasure, he even forgot in his ecstasy that SearchMan even had a gag reflex, like all Navis are created to have.

'Alright, he can have his extra hours of sleep, but damn I need to teach him to ignore those reflexes...'

* * *

Two days later.

"Hey SearchMan!"

SearchMan, from his position in line waiting for a chance at the candy bar machine, turns to see none other than his love, SplashWoman. "Oh, hey!" he greets happily.

"Quite the hot day, isn't it?"

"That it is, real shame a lotta guys are off in another invasion, luckily I get to stay here, but I have guard duty in half an hour."

"Daddy was talking about you and Blues and Colonel, you do realize you guys are his favorite workers, right?"

"Yeah, I know, they know it too."

"By the way, where has Forte been lately? I didn't see him at breakfast this morning?"

"He's suffering from a hangover, your father will be furious to find the janitor has not swept the floors since last night."

"He will, that's why I'm worried for Forte, he's in trouble!"

"I'm sure he'll be fine."

"SearchMan, you don't like Forte, do you?"

"I look at it this way, he's ok, even tolerable, sometimes. But you do realize what he's slowly becoming right? Have you heard what he's been doing? You even know where he got all that whiskey last night? General didn't allow him in the bar! He scammed it off others. He's selling his body for, well, food and drinks mostly."

"Why is he doing that?"

"Cause he's a fat ass."

"That's not nice, he's got a very thin appearance."

"Not for long..."

"You seemed real buddy-buddy with him a few days ago at lunch though."

"As I said, sometimes he's ok."

"Well, I honestly think he's cute!"

SearchMan couldn't help but raise a brow, "Cute, huh...I don't see it."

"He's nice to me too."

"He ogles you, quite frankly I don't like it."

"Oh come now Searchy, don't be jealous!"

"I'm not jealous! I just don't like men like that, that's all."

"Look, you don't have to worry, I'm kinda used to having men stare at me anyway, and if it becomes a problem I will tell my Daddy!"

"Or me, there's me too."

"Alright, maybe you too, depends where you are. Anyway, I have to leave Searchy, forgot that my Daddy wanted to speak to me, I'll try to catch you later!"

"See ya..." SearchMan sighs as the blue Navi disappears from sight.

"Hi SearchMan!"

SearchMan sees Forte walking up from the far side of the cafeteria, "What are you doing, thought your headache was killing you."

"It was, yeah, but I'm better now, so now I can clean! Hurray!"

"Oh, yeah, better get to work on that."

"Say, I'm still really sorry about the other night-"

"Forte, for the hundredth time, it's ok, ok? At least I got to sleep in a little."

"It was rude of me to forget my manners like that. So I wanna make it up!"

"How? This outta me amusing."

"Well, I don't know yet, but I shall think of something!" With that said Forte takes the broom in his hand and starts to sweep away, leaving the line of Navis as it diminishes.

* * *

The skirmish hasn't lasted too long, Colonel led the group into victory, and apparently they won't be coming back to Home Base for a while. SearchMan remains in his seat at his given position, at the very top of the base where snipers usually go. He has some of his other buddies with him, though they weren't allowed to speak much, so no point in bringing up some jokes.

Suddenly, however, the door slams open. Instinctively, SearchMan sits up from his slouched position in his chair, and using his Search Rifle, continues scanning the far areas. However, despite his thoughts that the guy entering was General, he was surprised to find another voice breaking the silence.

"SearchMaaaaannn!" Forte calls happily.

"Forte!" SearchMan spins around in his chair. "What are you doing here? Leave! If I get caught-"

"Only worried about yourself, huh? Well then!" Forte folds his arms over his chest and pouts. "I just wanted to ask what type of cookie you like best, but if your boring job is more important."

"It kinda is!" SearchMan turns back and gazes out the window. "Now leave, if General sees you-"

"What would he even do? Delete me? Please. The bounty for me is so large now the worse he would wanna do is hand me over to the SciLabs, I would just escape again anyway!"

"Forte, I mean it-"

"Do you prefer chocolate chip, ginger, or snicker doodle?"

"Chocolate, now leave."

"Geez, fine, that's all I wanted, cranky..." Forte shuts the door behind him as he leaves. 'What a grouch, I just wanted to know what kind of cookies he liked!' Forte finds himself wandering around base. On days like this almost everyone was kept busy, leaving very few to no Navis around the halls. Some battles are going on, and others are patrolling.

'It's just so boring...' Forte heads back to the cafeteria. He figures maybe he could see if the lunch lady would give him some leftovers. Yesterday she did, and all Forte had to do was ask someone out for her. He did but the soldier Navi turned her down, leaving her upset, all he got were some French fries. They weren't the best, but they were something.

"Hey Forte."

Forte smiles and turns, "SplashWoman."

The female NetNavi walks up to the darker NetNavi, she wore a wide grin on her pretty face, it made Forte melt a little on the inside. He also couldn't help but note the jiggle of her breasts with every step she took.

"Forte, I wanna know if you would like to hang out! I have nothing to do, Daddy is busy in his room talking to, well I don't know who, and you seem to not be busy!"

"Actually you're right, I'm not busy."

"You wanna come back to my room and, I don't know, just talk?"

Forte nods, "Sounds good."

SplashWoman starts to lead the two of them outside. Forte's mind drifts, he was gonna be in her room, 'Just talk,' he thought to himself. His eyes remained glued to her cute little butt the whole time until they arrive at the little cabin outside the backyard to the base.

"I know it's small," she explains as the door opens, "but this is it."

The place didn't look big from the outside, and it looks even smaller on the inside. It fits a bed, which sports light blue pillows and blanket, and a treasure chest in the corner. There is a tiny dresser with what looked like a telephone beside the bed.

SplashWoman sits down on her bed. Forte sits down beside her. "Ok," she begins, her hands clapping and folding onto her lap. "So, first off, I'd like to know where you come from."

"I really would rather not explain my story, don't bother asking me where I come from, who created me, or why I left, in fact, don't ask anything about my past." The blue Navi gets a look of slight offense on her face, more so out of embarrassment, but Forte sees this and adds "I simply don't remember, I have amnesia."

With a little more relief, and seeing a slight smile on Forte's face, she decides to ask about something else, "Well, tell me about yourself then! I mean, like, interests!"

"Fighting, sleeping, eating, oh and having some fun between the sheets, that's really it."

She was a little taken aback with his honesty, but she's aware of the large amount of sexual activity amongst the troops her father commanded, "One of these is not like the other," she smiles lightly, Forte does too, but her smile quickly fades as fast as it appears. "Fighting isn't good, it's wrong, the others are basic male traits."

"Male traits? Do woman not enjoy sleep, food, and getting freaky at all then? I find it hard to believe. Thanks for stereotyping though, speaking to QuakeWoman much?"

"Oh no, she's a bit mean, I heard she's nice to some, but she's also intimidating! But I heard she's real sexist at times."

"Do you ever notice all the creepy guys looking at you? SearchMan told me that you get starred at a lot."

"He's really protective, no one gives me crazy and uncomfortable stares! I get looked at yeah but not like that. My dad is protective too, I'm tough, I can fend for myself. Besides, I like most of the men here, very nice Navis! They appreciate my appearance, I've been told by some that I help relieve their minds with my singing."

"You sing?"

"Yup! I usually do when we throw large parties, I was going to sing for the party the other night, but I wasn't feeling well, and so I skipped out."

"Oh, well, I was there. I was supposed to be filling SearchMan's guard role at the top of the building, but I went downstairs with Colonel and a few others instead! It was fun, I drank for what I think was the first time, and CrashMan was singing drunken lyrics to some old romance song!"

"Filling SearchMan's role?"

"Don't tell him I didn't go, no one found out! I let him sleep in a little, he's been patrolling a bit lately, and having issues sleeping, so I said I'd do it. But that is such a boring job! So I went downstairs in the bar instead."

"Forte, that's wrong!"

"Again, don't tell him, I went to another party the following night, Blues was there this time, boy that guy doesn't drink much, but Colonel got wasted!"

"Hm, I don't remember another party scheduled after the one you just got done telling me about."

"Oh, that's cause we had it when most Navis were gone, your dad is bad at keeping track where his men are."

"He was attempting to contact the humans, it isn't always easy, they are busy and communication is getting weaker, our contact with the human world isn't strong."

"To think these Navis claim to be working alone, I doubt it, I mean who created them?"

"I don't know what's going on, Forte, but it's scary. Just when we thought we had peace too, I'd like to get a NetOp, and maybe a boyfriend, and live happily for the rest of my life."

Not knowing how to respond, Forte just nods and makes a "Hm" sound.

"What about you?"

"I don't know what my fate is going to be."

"Well, what do you want?"

"Be free, roam and find worthy opponents, get stronger, defeat Rockman."

"I think you can do better!"

"You think?"

"Yeah, I think you can live very happy with your creator, Dr. Cossak! He misses you."

"Dr. Cossak. You mean to tell me he misses me? How can you be so sure?"

"Well, he told me."

"He did?"

"Yeah, I was created by someone at SciLabs, and he told me all about you."

"He told you all about me, then why did you ask for my backstory earlier?"

"Well, ok, I exaggerated, he only mentioned how he thought of you as his son, and that you were a bit of a mischievous prankster. Once you apparently turned the lights in their bathroom off while someone was in there, all cause you were bored! But overall you took your job very seriously, too seriously."

"Anything else about me that I don't know?"

"What, do you not believe me or something?"

"It's not that, I'm just curious."

"Well, he said you also loved chocolate cake."

"Do I ever!"

SplashWoman giggles, "Don't we all?"

"SplashWoman, you're a very beautiful Navi."

"Oh? I get told that often, but thanks! Why the compliment?"

"I can't say a nice thing to a nice Navi? Hey, that wish were you get a NetOp and boyfriend, I hope you have them, anyway not to cut this short, but I need to take care of a few things, so I will catch you later." Forte stands up and heads for the door.

"Ok, bye Forte."

"Bye."

"Oh, wait a second!"

The shadowy Navi turns around just as he opens the door, "Yeah?"

"Thanks, and, I think you're cute."


	5. On the Lookout

**A/N: Ok so the ~~~~ lines didn't work in the last chapter, I ended up using a plain horizontal line instead, oh well.**

'I am so getting laid!' Forte grins widely as he enters the room he was sharing with SearchMan, however, his roommate was still off doing whatever he was supposed to be doing, Forte forgot, he didn't care anyway.

'Oh boy! Getting laid with a damn hot female! Just keep getting closer, act sweet, Forte, act sweet, they all fall for it!'

Suddenly, just as Forte sat down on SearchMan's bed, he hears a knock at the door.

'Who the hell is that?'

Forte opens it, and finds a somewhat familiar face, he swears he's seen this Navi before, but can't remember when or where.

"I'm NapalmMan," the Navi says "do you remember me?"

"No."

"Oh com now, back in the day I found you after getting trashed by Rockman! It was about, eh, eight months ago? Geez, you really did lose your memory."

"Yeah, so, you found me and what?"

"Well, I approached you and you seemed sad, and we hit it off a little."

"Ok, so why are you here now?"

"We had a small talk then, and I wanted to see how you were doing."

"Are you implying we were friends?"

"No, more like friends with benefits, then I got a human companion, and I hadn't heard much of you since."

"We were friends with benefits? Maybe you should come inside."

"Ok," the taller Navi took a step inside and Forte closes the door behind him "yeah man, you told me to leave at first but changed your mind and we screwed around."

"So, I'm not a virgin?"

"You gave me head and then I bent over, does that count as losing your virginity?"

"I guess so…"

"Besides, pretty sure you had fucked some other Navis, you searched for more than just rivals to fight! At least in those days."

"And now you just want to say hi."

"Yeah, I'm not here for sex or anything, don't think that, I kind of admire you…"

Forte starts to feel a little awkward as NapalmMan stares right into his eyes, "Uh, ok then…"

The door opens, and SearchMan, finally relieved of his duties, walks into his room, prepared for some sleep, however he finds NapalmMan and Forte staring at each other, NapalmMan's eyes were big and full of admiration, and Forte has a look that screams awkward.

"Uh," SearchMan begins as the two other Navis look in his direction, "am I interrupting something?"

"No, NapalmMan here was about to leave."

"I was?"

"Yes," Forte begins to push the purple Navi, hoping to hint at him that he doesn't want him around anymore. Somehow, Forte manages to push him out, and the door closes behind him.

"What was that all about?" SearchMan asks.

"I think I have my own fanboy."

"No offense but I really don't see why so many people like you."

"Hey!"

* * *

Forte is on the top. The NetNavi below him, whose name he forgot already, moans out loudly upon having another deep thrust given to him. Forte feels the familiar tingles surge through him, his mouth reaches down to the Navi's below, their tongues playing as if they were passionate lovers, their faces red with blood rush.

"I-I can't..." Forte groans, his pace kicking up.

"Me neither." The other Navi's legs wrap around Forte's hips, he grabs the darker Navi's face and forces more sloppy kisses, before going right back into his mouth.

Forte releases a rather loud cry as he starts to feel his release begin, the climax sending the greatest pleasure he's ever felt course through him as fast as a forest fire. The one he was deep inside also began to ejaculate, his white juices getting all over both his own and Forte's midsection and chest. Their mouths, hot and constantly out of breath, finally left each other shortly after their climaxes, a long trail of saliva in between them, which broke off only once Forte withdrew himself.

"Oh god, that was the best sex I've ever had..." Forte says, lying down on the bed, which was wet with sweat.

"Me too." His lover of the night agrees, lying down as well, "Let's go again maybe tomorrow night, same time?"

"Fuck yeah."

* * *

The door slightly opens to a rather dark room, Forte slips in, only to find SearchMan bolting up from his sleeping position.

"Dammit Forte, again you awoke me!"

"Whoa! Do you normally bolt right up when you awake?"

"Just kidding I honestly can't sleep, what time is it?"

Forte glances at the alarm clock at the dresser, before he was able to answer SearchMan nods and says "4:30, another hour before our time to actually get up."

Forte shifts a little uncomfortably, "Yeah, so why can't you sleep?"

"A lot on my mind..."

Forte, relieved that SearchMan didn't ask where he was, moves through the dark room, he sits down next to the other Navi, his hands clasp together on his lap. He looks down briefly, unsure what to say at first, finally, he asks "So what you thinking about?" He didn't want to sound like he cared, but part of him almost wanted to feel sympathy, the very part of himself he still dislikes.

"I miss my friends."

The remorse, something he has to get rid of. Forte nods and sighs. "Friends huh, I think I used to have some of those, not many keep in mind."

"What happened to them? Uh, if you remember them."

"I...left them, for some reason. My creator though, he was more than just a friend."

"You mean, like a father?" SearchMan could feel himself grow intrigued, and almost guilty for Forte. Perhaps there is a reason the threatening Navi is going around and just wandering, maybe he has nothing else after all.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that."

"What happened between you two?"

Forte shakes his head, he told himself he would stop trying to remember his past, even before losing his memory, he knows he hated talking, let alone, think about it. But part of him almost wanted to talk about it, wanted to have someone tell him that everything will be ok, that things will look good, that he didn't have to be confused anymore, that maybe he could have someone shine some light on him.

"Well..." Forte finds his first word a problem to get out "I think…he left me to die. I needed him, and he didn't even try to rescue me. I was surrounded, he didn't even try. Right? Can't remember! But I can also remember how caring he always was before that!" Anger started to boil up inside the independent NetNavi, he could feel his body grow warm, and he drew his teeth together tightly.

Yet, there was an emptiness, a sadness within him.

Forte continues, "I don't know SearchMan! I don't know what to believe! All thus hate, this loathing, it feels so artificial! Almost as if I did whatever I could to make myself this way! I had nothing else in my life, so I convinced myself to be like…whatever I was like! Spiteful? That sounds accurate. Do I even want to know my past? Is it better that I do or don't? Does that man care or hate me? Did anyone else like me? Was that incident maybe _my_ fault?" The Navi put his hands to his face in frustration, "Why do I feel all these conflicted feelings? Was this all deep inside me? Did I try to lie to myself? I like fighting, I was programmed to fight by the looks of it, but was that my only purpose? And was I addicted to it?"

Forte didn't expect SearchMan's move, it took him far off guard, but the other Navi wrapped his arms around him, and pulled him close. The strong arms were reassuring warmth and comfort, Forte almost felt like crying.

"Why..." Forte asks "why do you care?"

SearchMan speaks softly, "Because, despite what anyone says, you do have feelings. They say you're an emotionless killer who seeks nothing but battle and vengeance, and I thought that at first too, but one can't judge a book by its cover. There's so much inside you, Forte, I know it. You're just like the rest of us NetNavis, no different."

Forte wasn't sure what to say, he sits there, finding himself leaning into the embrace he was cradled into. His eyes were stinging, he was trying his hardest not to let any tears make their way down his face. He is stronger than this, but all the confusion and conflicted feelings are getting harder and harder to keep at bay.

'What is wrong with me,' his mind asks 'I look so weak and pathetic, I am strong.'

'That is true, you are strong,' the other part of his conscious argued 'but how long can you keep this up? You're only going to get more and more lost, and then you will be right back to where you were before losing your memory!'

'But, is that for the better? Maybe it is, I like fighting, I like finding worthy foes, and I like crushing them, and taking their powers! This is all I have, I am different.'

'You know you're not, as SearchMan said, you're just like the rest of em. You have emotions, do you really want to continue on like this? If your former mind had all these suppressed feelings, then you weren't fully happy even before losing your memory!'

'No I'm not like the others! I'm tougher! More powerful!'

'What makes you think that? Because you don't need a human to operate you?'

'Not just that, I don't need anyone's help!''

'And that's the reason you're sitting in another NetNavi's arms, close to tears, questioning your purpose, and arguing with your own inner conscious.'

Forte pushes SearchMan lightly "Thanks," he says, his smile, a rather light one he musters up, it is fake, "I appreciate you caring."

SearchMan sighs "If you ever need anyone to talk to, I'm here, just so you know. I know talking can be hard, but...it helps. You said an awful lot tonight, and I'm sure most NetNavis never even heard you say any of that. I appreciate this, really."

"I didn't say much."

"You did, I can hear the pain, you're hurt, Forte. Emotionally wounded."

"I'm strong..."

"Didn't say you weren't."

"Ok, I just don't want you getting the wrong ideas, you know who I am."

"Not fully, I only know so much, after all."

"Trust me, there's not that much to me anyway."

"Ya think that?"

"I mean, yeah, pretty much."

"Maybe we should get some sleep, try not to think too hard about anything now, but we have little time until we need to wake up."

Forte rubs his eyes, "Ok, and Search, thanks."

He never thought he'd hear him say that, and looking into his eyes, he looked like he meant it to, for that split second, Forte had looked away, he appeared to be blushing as well. Within seconds Forte was at his top bunk, "Good night."

SearchMan ponders, "Good night," He couldn't believe he felt bad for this Navi, who was supposedly an evil murderer, but here he was, feeling guilt for him.

"Oh and Forte, something I wanna say quick," Forte's attention went back to the one below, "one of the bravest and strongest things anyone can do is admit their thoughts and feelings to someone, but it's also strong for them to admit things to themselves. I can't tell you what to do with your life, nor can I guarantee you will make the correct decisions, but I think you are very strong willed, you really proved that to me tonight. Just don't lie to yourself, it always hurts you in the end. I wish you nice dreams."

Forte soaks it all in, he wraps the blanket around his body and attempts to hide his face from no one in particular, he couldn't help it, some tears escaped his eyes, but this time it was from happiness. It didn't take long until both the Navis fell asleep, Forte in particular felt a little warm and fuzzy on the inside as he slipped into his slumber.

* * *

"Colonel is taking guard duty at the very top," SearchMan explains, "and for some reason General wants you to join him."

Forte nods, "Alright, why would Colonel, a melee fighter, be watching at top anyway?"

"Well, we recently lost a few snipers, and Colonel deserves a break, General doesn't think that position is too dangerous, and Colonel can see very well."

"Well I will happily watch over the area with him, I mean I do owe him."

"You owe him? What he do for you, as if I don't know-"

"Nothing like that," Forte watches SearchMan's eyes widen, "yeah," he laughs "I know big surprise, I didn't do anything like that with Colonel. Ok I lied I kinda did, kinda, sorta, maybe, nothing too close, he snuck me drinks soooooo I owe him."

"I see, well, good luck, dunno what I'm doing today, try not to get lost at the top floor."

"Oh please, how stupid do you think I am?"

* * *

"Where the fuck am I?" Forte had turned around and around at least four times, he tried opening a door he swore he just opened, but honestly at this point he doesn't know. The top floor is huge! It has so many turns and too many doors. He just found this place the other day when he wanted to know what kind of cookies SearchMan likes, of course he had someone help him, but why can't he remember the directions!

'I am so confused, where is the birdy nest thing?'

"What are you doing, Mr. Not-So-Independent-NetNavi?"

Forte turns to see Colonel right down the hall, at the very end. "Uh, I'm just...tying my shoe!"

"Uh, NetNavis don't have laces, you're no exception."

"I was pondering over why it is that I am just so sexy-"

"Stop right there, you're lost, aren't you."

"Well, yeah."

"Come here, I'll show you where we have to go."

"Ok!" For some reason Forte felt like he wanted to skip over, but he walked, skipping made him look less threatening. But he couldn't help it, Colonel makes him so happy! He's a cool drinking buddy, and that alone made Forte happy to see him.

Colonel keeps the door open and lets the smaller Navi through, then he leads him through some other doors until they reach the sniper's nest.

"Here it is." Colonel points out.

"Oh boy a mini fridge!" Is what Forte says in response.

"Really, is that all you're noticing."

Forte pulls out a strawberry shortcake from the fridge and sits down on a comfy bed, "Yeah!"

Colonel sighs and sits on a chair before a large window, "You didn't...never mind."

"Wait, I'm confused, what is it that I'm failing to notice?"

Colonel pauses, then in a low voice, he says "Me."

"Eh, sure I'll play along, senpai noticed you, ok?"

"Well, it's just, we came so close, you and I, to doing it, and you just left me hanging, it makes me feel bad."

"Oh, I'm sorry..."

"Yet you went ahead and slept with how many other guys?"

"Like, five or six."

"Only that many? Thought it was more than that."

"I have more on the pending list," Forte winks.

"Am I on that list?"

"You are, actually."

"Oh?"

"But until then please watch me sensually eat the cream off this cake!"

"If I could I would, but I'm here for a reason, I have to watch to make sure no one tries to siege our base."

"Right, I can hopefully keep you entertained!"

"Oh, you can alright."

Forte looks at Colonel, who was giving him a knowing smile. "Ok, perhaps I can!" He claps his hands after finishing his dessert, stands up and walks over to the larger Navi.

"Forte...what are you doing?"

"Shush, I'm gonna entertain you."

"I'm on guard-"

Forte throws his arms around the neck of Colonel and leans into his lips, planting him a small kiss. Colonel blushes. "I know you're on guard duty, but wouldn't you like to do something more fun? As if I need to ask." He sits on Colonel's lap, his legs going on either side, he leans on Colonel's chest and begins to give light kisses on his lips, Colonel returns the small kisses, and he wraps his arms around Forte's back, pulling him in closer. The kissing remains small and teasing, and Forte reaches up to Colonel's face, caressing his cheek and he plays with the other's soft lips. It is switched up in no time, Forte turns the kissing into a make-out, still keeping it more passionate and sweet, just attempting to tease Colonel, give him a taste of his sweet before his spicy.

Colonel would be lying if he said he didn't like what Forte was doing, he half expected Forte to start right out with the hot make-out, using tongue within a minute, but this is much better, it sets a mood, it is easy to keep up with, and it feels more like loving rather than some meaningless fun time, and Colonel will admit, he has higher standards, he prefers sweet and slow rather than fast and desperate. Perhaps Forte really was listening to his drunk rambling.

Forte reaches down at Colonel's hand and stands up, he guides the larger Navi over to the bed in the corner and commands him to lay down. Colonel obeys and Forte sits atop, his rear coming in contact with Colonel's large erection. Forte reaches behind him and grabs onto the large penis and starts to rub it against himself, both Navis getting teased by this action. Forte stops as quickly as he starts, but only to wet his hand with his saliva, and head right back behind him. With Colonel now wet, Forte commences with the sliding, making sure to press it right against him. Forte was easily starting to get hard himself, and Colonel reaches one hand to grab onto Forte's hardened member, the other hand went to his thigh, which he rubs up and down lightly, giving the smaller Navi chills.

While Colonel lightly begins to pump his lover, Forte starts to slide Colonel's massive member into his ass, he huffs, Colonel was huge, and thick, but Forte does his best to push the head in, and then take it back out, each time he gets a tad deeper. Colonel meanwhile moves his hand up and down Forte's shaft, causing it to get fully erect in no time.

Forte grits his teeth in pain as he feels the massive shaft start to get deeper inside him, Colonel grabs at Forte's hips once the Navi manage to sit down, the whole thing inside him. He takes a small pause, trying to adjust to the massive size as it stretches him further, the familiar burning sensation was painful, but there is also pleasure in there too. Forte starts to move his hips up, feeling small relief as Colonel was almost all the way out of him, but he moves back down, and he swears he's going to feel this tomorrow. Again, Forte moves up, and then back down, he picks up the pace a little, and Colonel's arms help the Navi's movement. Forte's body went up and down, and Colonel can feel the inner walls enclosed around his shaft start to loosen, it was very hot inside, and yet he feels liquid pouring out from Forte.

Forte picks up the pace even more, his hand goes down to his groin and he jerks himself, he feels his prostate getting hit quite easily, and before he knew it, the pain had almost vanishes completely.

"Oh, Forte," Colonel gasps "you're so hot and tight inside."

"And you're so large, it feels so good having such a large cock inside me!"

Hearing Forte's sultry words only gave Colonel urges to spice things up.

Forte stops his movement as he feels Colonel start to get up, at first he was confused, but then realized that he only wants to change position. Now Colonel was on top, and Forte's face is against the pillow. Colonel runs his hands up and down Forte's side as he slides his dick in and out of him. Forte starts to groan in pleasure, commanding Colonel to move faster. Obeying, Colonel starts to move a bit faster, rocking the bed, creaking noises emitting from the metal wrack holding the mattress up. Colonel's large arm starts to trace small circles around Forte's thigh, Forte tries to reach down and grab himself, but Colonel's body has him pinned down, he couldn't move even if he tried. This helplessness only made Forte beg Colonel to go faster, which this time, Colonel ignores, wanting to drag this out a bit longer.

Forte manages to get his arms off to the side, he digs his fingers into the blanket, and Colonel places his own hand on top of Forte's, and he begins to rock harder, and harder, starting to lose his own mind in his blissful ecstasy. Forte calls out as he feels his prostate get assaulted again and again, eventually, he feels a sudden build up, and he spurts all over below. Colonel wastes no time in delivering a final few rocks as well, shooting his own semen deep inside of Forte's tight ass. With that, Colonel takes a deep breath, and withdraws himself, standing up.

"Oh my," Forte hears Colonel say.

Forte was about to ask what was the problem, but upon sitting up he sees blood all over Colonel's penis, he looks down and sees some, mixed with semen, start to ooze out of his butthole.

"Yup, I _am_ gonna feel this tomorrow."


	6. Dancing in the Dark

**A/N: This chapter took longer to make than the others. Why? I've been *ahem* "busy" lately. Ok, really though, I've been doing other things, on another note this is the first chapter that I am 100% creating in a long time, what do I mean by that? Well the previous chapters I had written a good year ago, I sent them from my phone to my laptop, they, however, were all heavily edited, things were added, things were taken away, ect.. I would also like to thank Nai Light for all the lovely reviews, your support makes me happy!**

The day so far was quiet and relaxing. SearchMan leans back in his chair, his arms going around his head. He breathes a sigh of relief at finally having gotten away from everyone else. Earlier today many of the men sent away on marches had came back, no hostages nor any news on the enemy with them. Many NetNavis were still gone, which meant that things were somewhat more quieter, and that's how SearchMan likes it. Sure he can party every now and then, but he's been so busy with patrolling and lookout recently that he honestly just wanted to spend time to himself.

Nothing can disturb him now.

The door slams open, "Search, you got to hide me!"

The taller Navi sighs, "What did you do this time, Forte?"

Forte covers his mouth, trying to hold back a snicker, "I may or may not have done something terribly evil."

SearchMan turns his seat to face Forte, he leans forward, "What? What did you do? Spit it out already."

Forte continues to hold back laughter, "I-I-I…!"

"God dammit Forte, what did-"

"FORTEEEEE!" A loud familiar voice booms through the hallway.

"Oh shit man, I got to hide!" Forte gets on all fours and attempts to fit under the bed, swearing silently as he realized that his helmet is making it impossible to get under, he looks around and heads into the personal bathroom, closing the door and locking it, just in time for the main door to open, revealing a very angry QuakeWoman.

"SearchMan, where is that little bastard?" The angry female Navi asks.

SearchMan looks around, wondering whether or not he should give out Forte's hiding position, "He's not here…"

"Bull fucking shit he ain't here! Where you hidin' the bastard?"

"Pretty sure he went in NapalmMan's room…"

"Oh?"

"Am I the type of Navi known to lie, Quake?"

"Eh, guess not, alright then, sorry to bother ya." With that, the angry Navi leaves, her voice booming once again as she reaches NapalmMan's room next door, yelling to the Navi to hand over his "gay lover".

Forte comes out from the bathroom, SearchMan looks over at the snickering Navi, "Mind explaining?"

"Alright, alright," Forte takes a seat on the bottom bunk "earlier after lunch I went to go and see Colonel, problem is I forgot where is room was! Yes, I am aware it's right next to our room, look I am not the smartest Navi around."

"Just get on with it."

"Uh, right, anyway, so I ended up getting lost on the other side of the building, not literally lost, ok I'm rambling, I ended up opening her door and I snuck into her bed when she was napping, I caressed her body and whispered "Hey sexy," and then that's when I realized who it was."

"And you were hoping it was Colonel?"

"Well-"

"You know what, I don't wanna know anymore."

"No! It's a joke! I swear! Colonel and I call each other sexy, and we joke around and-"

The door suddenly swings back open and QuakeWoman walks in, "I knew it!"

Forte backs up, smiling and laughing, "Girl, you need to take a chill pill!"

"Yeah, Quake, calm down, it was an accident," SearchMan explains.

"Oh so you're siding with the rapist too?"

"I'm not siding with anyone, I simply think you are overreacting."

"Overreacting! The only reason I am flipping my shit is cause this little slut is going around and telling people he got into my bed!"

SearchMan looks at Forte with a disapproved face, Forte simply shrugs, "I only said I got into your bed, doesn't mean anything."

QuakeWoman balls up her fist, "Doesn't mean-?! Oh you bastard! You chose those words on purpose! You want it to sound perverse without actually coming right out and lying!"

Forte grins, "Exactly!"

QuakeWoman grits her teeth and raises a knee, ramming right into Forte's crotch, causing the cloaked Navi to fall down to his knees. With that done, the pissed off female storms out, cursing all the way as she slams the door.

SearchMan has a look of pity on his face, "You alright, Forts?"

Forte releases a stifle cry in pain in response.

"I suggest you take it easy, oh, and try to not be a dick."

"Can't make any promises…" Forte responds, pain in his voice.

* * *

The bar begins to fill up, many military Navis pack in one small room. They were all laughing and drinking merrily, the smell of cooked foods filled the air and noses of everyone. There is a tv on, displaying a sports channel, apparently there are many sports currently taking place in the CyberWorld right now. No one can actually hear the channel, but many watch and place bets as to who they think will win, when their team scores a goal, many shout happily, clanging their cups together and taking big sips of alcohol. If a score goes to the other team, however, many frustrated words are shouted, the flustered Navis can feel their zennies slowly disappear with every goal the opponent team gets. Among the sea of NetNavis sat three in particular, they seat themselves right at the bar, drinking and talking loudly.

Blues places his cup down, still on his first drink, his friend, Colonel wraps an arm around him, "Blues, old buddy, still on your first bottle man?" His words slur, indicating the fact that he is drunk.

"You know I don't drink much." Blues reminds, but when Colonel is drunk, he doesn't remember squat, so Blues doesn't bother to speak to him anymore, instead, he turns to SearchMan, "Still sober, I see?"

SearchMan, who had turned his head to talk to another Navi real quick, turns back to Blues, "Yeah, I don't plan on getting drunk tonight, was feeling down with getting tipsy, but Colonel is making me want to avoid drinking all together."

Blues chuckles, "Agreed," just as he said that, Colonel muttered something quietly before getting up and making his way through a crowd of NetNavis, he is heading to the stage, which is currently empty besides the karaoke machine. The stage itself isn't real big, and it's neatly tucked into a corner, but it has a larger backstage area, which holds many props and secrets that the drunken commander wanted to find. Colonel stumbles his way up stage, he reaches for the curtains and closes them. No one says a word, Colonel is one of the higher ranks, so no one can say a word, no one particularly noticed nor cared anyway, everyone tonight is busy in their own little worlds.

"Hello, guys," from no where, Forte arrives, taking the seat Colonel was previously in, sat next to Blues and another Navi, SearchMan being on the other side of Blues.

"Evening, Forte," Blues greets "Surprised to see you just now arriving."

Forte stretches, "I was visiting CrashMan, he gives amazing head."

"Oh," Blues looks down at his drink, "ok then."

"You sound unsure," Forte leans his chin on his hands and looks into the shades of the red Navi, "or are you really that socially awkward?"

Blues frowns, "Awkward? No, I just wouldn't know that's all."

"About you being a social loser?"

"No, the thing you said about CrashMan, I wouldn't know about that."

Despite speaking with Blues a few times, mostly at breakfast, lunch, and dinner, Forte never really had much of a conversation from the red NetNavi, he seems to be more of a loner type, Forte would go as far to say that Blues is a bit of a goody two-shoes. Then again, he is part of the Net Police, so law in naturally in his nature. Still, it bothers Forte how much of a good guy Blues is, he wants to see a bad side, a naughty side to the Navi. Even Colonel likes to screw around, but whenever Colonel and Forte offer Blues to come with, he always turns the two down, and this usually follows with him telling them why they shouldn't do what they were gonna do. That isn't to say Colonel and Forte harm Navis, they just became pranksters is all.

"Do you ever have fun?" Forte asks.

Blues looks at Forte, "Well of course I do, I just don't go around and bother others like you do."

"Hey, I don't bother…well, ok I do, but I love to mess with others."

"Yeah, I know…"

"I just tease is all."

"You know not everyone appreciates what you do, especially the other day when you replaced someone's drink with your cleaning supplies, you know he could've died right?"

"Oh he smelled it and he was alright! Besides, it was Colonel who came up with that one!"

"Doesn't matter, you two shouldn't-"

"Yeah, yeah, nag, nag! Geez all you do is nag, what are you my mother?"

"What are you two talking about?" SearchMan asks, turning back once again to his two friends.

"Nothing," Blues shakes his head.

"Hey Search, does Blues here ever do anything fun?"

"I'm right here you know…" Blues says.

SearchMan places a hand on his chin, "Sure, the other day when we went out jogging Blues did five back flips and three somersaults and-"

Blues lightly punches the taller Navi, "I did not, you goof!"

Forte turns to the bar attendant, "Hey, what does a guy have to do to get a drink around here? And don't you dare add ice!"

"Where the hell is Colonel?" SearchMan asks.

"Behind stage," Blues replies.

"I know that, but where behind stage, what is he doing back there?"

Blues shrugs, "Maybe he's getting ready for a show?"

"Oh he's gonna put on a show for us?"

"Well you know how weird he gets when he has one too many."

"True."

Forte takes a big sip from his beverage and looks over at the television, "ROCKMAN!" He shouts, seeing the familiar figure of his rival kicking a ball into a goal.

Blues looks up, "Huh, so that's what he's doing nowadays."

"And there's the rest of his friends too," SearchMan points out as the screen pans out, showing a large field. Roll, GutsMan, IceMan, NumberMan, MetalMan, WoodMan, and many others were seen in the field, all waiting for the ball to be placed back in the middle.

Forte shakes his fist as he sees Rockman yet again, "I will end you…I will find you, and I will delete you, some day…" he lazily takes another sip of his drink and turns back to Blues and SearchMan, from the corner of his vision, SplashWoman comes up, touching SearchMan on the back, trying to get his attention. Forte grins as his eyes trail up and down her slender frame.

"Splash!" SearchMan happily chirps, taking the blue female into his arms "How you doing?" he asks.

"Good, good! I was thinking of performing tonight, but I went backstage and Colonel says he has something else in mind, he seems really drunk."

"Oh boy," Blues says in response.

"Ya need a drink, Splash?" SearchMan asks.

"No thanks, I'm quitting drinking for good, got way too sick the other night, Daddy was very worried."

"Alright, sorry there's no room- oh, here! Have my seat!" SearchMan stands up.

"Oh, no, I wasn't planning on staying long anyway, way too loud and crowded in here."

SearchMan sits back down, "Yeah it is a crazy night."

SplashWoman's gaze then fell on Forte, she grins at him and then looks back at SearchMan, "Anyway, I just wanted to say hello, I should be going."

"Wait," Forte speaks up "sit next to me."

"Um, there's no room, and I said I wasn't planning-"

Forte nudges the NetNavi on his right, "Hey, you need to let the lady sit."

The NetNavi, a simple NormalNavi, sees SplashWoman, he blushes quickly and stands up, offering her his seat.

"No," she begins, turning around "I-"

"Oh come now," Forte says "I'll get you a drink, just relax, let's talk."

"Well…ok."

SearchMan feels a surge of jealousy course through him as SplashWoman takes the vacant seat next to Forte. Blues notices this and places a hand on the tall Navi's shoulder, hoping to comfort him. Suddenly, the lights on the ceiling all dim, causing everyone at the bar to stop their chattering. All eyes went to the stage as the curtains open, and Colonel stood, a long, thin pole was attached to the stage floor and ceiling.

"Who's ready for a real show?" Colonel asks through a microphone.

All the Navis began to cheer, Blues and SearchMan remained quiet, they both were, however trying their hardest to conceal their laughter. Is Colonel really going to do what they think he's gonna do? Forte eyes trail back to the television briefly as Rockman was on screen yet again, he growls deeply and SplashWoman looks back at him, a big smile on her face. His eyes lock with hers, she nods and looks back at the stage, this time, Forte's full attention also went to the stage.

"We have a special performance tonight," Colonel goes on "tonight I ask that my dear friend Forte give us all a little dance!"

Forte feels his face go hot as everyone begins to cheer, SplashWoman looks back at him and claps, from behind, he can hear Blues and SearchMan also begin to shout their approval.

"What do you say, Forte?" Colonel asks, nearly falling over in his drunken state.

Forte stands up, he feels all eyes on him, and slowly his name was being chanted. It started with one, and it grew to two, then it got louder and louder as more and more NetNavis began to shout with excitement. The Independent NetNavi grins and heads up on stage, Colonel goes to the side and fiddles with the karaoke machine, he begins to search through the songs until he came upon a rather popular and sexy pop song that recently came out.

Luckily, Forte knows the song well, he hears it nearly every day, when he's alone in the room he shares with SearchMan, he turns on the radio and dances to whatever is on, this song in particular has a nice and strong beat, a tempo which practically screams sexy dancing.

It's his time to truly shine.

At first it is slow, the song begins its notorious beat, normally, words would come in around the twenty second mark, but this is a karaoke version. As quick as a flash, SplashWoman makes her way to the stage, grabbing the microphone from Colonel, she sits atop the karaoke machine as Forte begins to sensually move around the pole. The vocals begin, and SplashWoman begins her soft singing, Forte makes sure to tease his audience, he's done sexy dancing privately, and never before others, but he's confident he knows how to make them wild…

And suddenly the song gets loud and the bass turns up, SplashWoman releases a long vocalizing pitch as Forte rips off his cloak, tosses it onto Colonel, who is now on the floor, seemingly blushing, and jumps up onto the pole. Ok, he's never pole danced before, but how hard can that be?

Whistles and cheers blasted from the crowd, and soon, some Navis began to actually toss their zennies at Forte, this only fuels his desire to entertain, to impress, and he begins to spin around and around, moving up and down the cold steel pole.

SearchMan has to admit, Forte seems like a pro, he guesses that Forte's done this before, despite it not being true. Blues meanwhile calls out louder, his cheers full of excitement and merry.

The song has a certain beat to it, Forte attempts to move along with it, occasionally dancing around the pole, he tries to not look at anyone in the eyes directly, rather, he looks at the crowd as a whole, he wonders if anyone here actually thinks what he is doing is hot. Everyone in the crowd seems to be having a good time, and Forte too feels happy, much happier than usual, he forgets all the past troubles he's ever had, and he just dances, every move feels like grace, his skin feels a tad more sensitive, and his heart thumps with adrenaline. He grabs back at the pole and spins around fast, using one leg to hang just as all the lights go back on to their brightest setting, and General is seen standing at the door. The singing stops, Forte falls on the stage floor, and everyone looks at the door and at their general.

"Well," the leader begins "I guess I now know what all of you like to do when I am not around, but I need to speak to Forte, it's important."

Forte stands back up, he glances at SplashWoman, then back at General. He jumps off the stage, grabs his cloak from off of Colonel, who is passed out on the floor, and follows General out of the bar.

Forte follows General into his office, once inside, General sits at his seat behind the large desk. "Sit," he says gently. Forte takes the seat before the large desk, he feels nervous, had the humans at SciLabs been contacted?

"I manage to get a good connection with SciLabs earlier today."

Called it.

"They say they want you back with them."

Forte is speechless, he isn't sure what to say, he could decline, but what good would saying no do? He is still, after all, a prisoner. He has no say.

"However," General continues "your creator, Dr. Cossak, has suggested that you stay here a bit longer, saying it would be better on your mental health."

Cossak, that name, just it alone causes Forte's heart to tug, his chest tightening a little. That's the man that ruined his life, isn't it? But, he's also the man that Forte feels like he needs, deep inside, he almost misses the man, despite having no memory about his personality, heck he can't even picture how he looks. If he wants Forte back then does that mean he cares? What would happen to him when he goes back to SciLabs, would they keep him, would they delete him?

"Just what are they going to do with me?" Forte asks.

General shakes his head, "No clue, they didn't say, I didn't ask, it isn't within my right _to_ ask."

"This Cossak, is he a nice fellow?"

"Never met him, but I imagine he is if he wants you to stay here for your own sake, guess he thought that bringing you there would upset you. So he's thinking of you."

Just like that Forte goes back to being confused and conflicted, a curse he's been plagued with since the day he woke up with no prior memories.

"Ok," General says "you can go back to doing whatever you were doing, I just wanted to update you on what's going on. You do want to stay here, correct?"

"I…guess." Forte stands up and heads for the door, before he leaves he turns back around, "Hey, General."

"Hm? What is it, Janitor?"

"Do you know what I was like, in the past."

"Well," he scratches his chin "from what I've heard you wandered around, you were so elusive that many thought you didn't even existed."

"No, I mean, before that."

The large Navi shakes his head, "No, I know little about you."

"Ok," with that, Forte leaves, deciding that instead of returning to the party, he should head into bed for the night.


	7. You're Crazy

**A/N: This fanfic went on a small hiatus as I realized that another fic was getting more popular than this one. I apologize for any who are keeping track of this fic (if there are any). Even if I update this one a bit slower, fear not, for I will continue it! After all, I do love this fic, and I love the characters in it. So, here it is! Small note before it begins, in the future I may go back to previous chapters and add in those horizontal lines that should've appeared, as I stated before, I had issues but it is all good now, I'm a dummy sometimes!**

Blues takes a small sip of his coffee, he sighs sadly and places the cup back onto the table. It's early morning at Home Base and all the NetNavis are having breakfast. Blues meanwhile, only has with him a cup of coffee. Besides him sat his two companions; Colonel and SearchMan, the two on either side.

"It's not like you to show emotion," Colonel points out. "What's wrong, Blues?"

The red Navi is silent, "Still no word on Enzan."

SearchMan places a hand on the shoulder of his friend, "I'm sure he's fine."

"He got hit by a bus, and he was left in a coma."

"Yes, but, if I remember anything about your NetOp it's that he's strong-willed, and overall tough for his age." SearchMan smiles at his friend. "Don't let it get to you, once this whole war is done you can go back with him, and by then I'm sure he'll be running around again, trying to catch all the villains and training alongside you."

"He's right," Colonel agrees.

Blues smiles, "Thanks guys. I'm sorry for being so down lately, you're right when you say it isn't like me to think this way, but I just miss him, I miss my old life."

"We all do," Colonel claims. "But we're all here together, and no matter what, we'll all go back safely to our NetOps, our families."

From nowhere another figure sat at the small table, the three higher-ranked NetNavis looks up to see NapalmMan. The Independent NetNavi takes a seat, despite his form being more close to that of a machine, the three can see what appears to be modesty, possibly embarrassment, embody him.

"Uh," he begins, seeing the other three look at him with waiting glances. "Do you guys know where the janitor is?"

SearchMan speaks up, "Forte refused to get out of bed, he has no excuse, he went to bed early last night, so my only guess is that he's lazy."

NapalmMan seems disappointed, his arms falling down, "Oh, well, okay then. Um, thanks for your time I suppose." He stands up. The three friends watch as NapalmMan heads over to another table, he sits next to Punk and KendoMan, many NormalNavis sat alongside those two.

"Well," SearchMan grabs his tray. "I'm gonna go put my tray away, you done too, Colonel?"

"Yeah," Colonel answers.

"It's my turn to take 'em up, give me your tray."

Blues places his mug upon Colonel's tray, SearchMan then takes the tray and places it upon his own. He heads up to the front and places the objects in a shoot. The shoot is close to the kitchen, the kitchen being behind a long counter. The lunch lady, also the dishwasher, will then get to work on washing the dishes. On his way back, SearchMan notices the doors open, and he sees many NormalNavis speaking quietly, but he heard Forte's name.

"He's a real whore ain't he?" Was all SearchMan got out of their conversation. He placed two and two together and guessed that Forte is the "whore" they were speaking of. He can't help but roll his eyes, those guys are gossiping like human teenagers. He heads back to his table and sits down, knowing that soon General will emerge and start the daily training.

"If Forte doesn't get out here soon General is gonna be pissed," Colonel points out.

"True," Blues agrees. "Maybe we should go awaken him?"

"Don't," SearchMan says. "I warned him earlier. Even if he's suddenly our buddy, we should still let him make mistakes and learn."

"Or we could be jackasses and prank him," Colonel suggests.

"Maybe later, for now, let's be jackasses and allow him to be late, possibly not show up at the training."

"If he misses it then he's gonna pay."

"Maybe he'll have to clean the dishes too," Blues wonders.

"Oh, he'll hate that," Colonel says.

"He always complains about the toilets he must clean, if he is punished and forced to do dishes then I can only imagine," SearchMan can't help but find it amusing imagining Forte doing dishes, but he also feels almost bad for the smaller Navi.

"Everyone's already heading out," Colonel points out.

"Yeah, General just arrived too, let's go outside." Blues says and stands up first, his friends follow. On their way out, SearchMan glances back at the main door that leads to the one hallway, still no Forte.

'Just what the heck is he doing?'

* * *

Forte lays upon his bed, starring down at his body. He imagines SplashWoman mount on top of him and ride him. He breathes silently as he feels himself begin to pulse down below, the erotic image doing wonders to his turned on body. He refuses to grab himself, no matter how horny he gets, he enjoys the mental teasing. Slowly he slides a hand down, only touching the area around his groin, he moans silently as he imagines her tight vaginal walls squeezing around him. She places her hands on his chest and slides her body toward his face and back, saying his name lightly. He decides to finally touch himself, his index finger flicking his arousal at the tip, then lightly stroking up and down the base. He makes small circles around the hole at the top, then he brings his hand back up, licking the palm, and grabs his erection, stroking it up and down at a painfully slow level. His thoughts continue, she is below him now, eyes locking on him as he goes down on her, licking the sweet juices leaking from her love tunnel.

He glances down and notices that he is already leaking a little, white fluids running down his erection, some sticking to his fingers, the rest lands on his body below. His thoughts race, and he is thrusting in and out of her, she is loud, she shouts, she screams, she claws at his back, his name is heard throughout the base, and General walks in.

Wait, what?!

"Forte!"

Forte quickly covers himself, throwing a blanket over his body. He looks over the side of his top bunk and sees the leader personally in his room. He feels a tad nervous, he didn't show up for training after all.

"What in the name of everything are you doing?" General asks, oblivious to the fact that Forte was just masturbating. "I've come here personally to retrieve you!"

Forte sits up, keeping the blanket over him, folding it up so that his crotch was fully concealed. "Hello…"

"Get your ass down pronto!"

Forte bites his lower lip, "Am I in trouble?" He's more concerned about his boner rather than the trouble he may be in, but he's stalling, praying that soon his penis will be kind and forget about sex.

"Soldier, get your ass down, **now**."

Forte feels his heart race, he blushes, but he obeys, he jumps down and lands at the floor below, he notices General's eyes scroll down and then widen. Forte shifts uncomfortably, his eyes refusing to meet the leader's.

"Just get downstairs, you are missing training for now, but you're making it up tonight. For now, go to the kitchen, you're washing dishes today." With that, General leaves.

Forte is left standing there, he sighs, more so out of annoyance than anything. He waits a few minutes then heads down the hall, not looking forward to all the dishes he has to clean up.

The lunch lady, a NetNavi called , turns her head when she hears someone else enter through the metal door, she sees Forte, the janitor Navi. She grins, happy that she gets a day off, knowing full well that Forte is on dish duty all day today. "The trays are all next to the sink, some are already washed, you're welcome. Be sure to scrub 'em all with hot water and soap."

Forte grumbles under his breath and heads toward the sink, Bonne leaves and he begins his new task. He picks up a single mug and dunks it in the sink, which Is already full of semi-hot water, he takes a sponge, squirts soap on it, and begins to scrub, all while still grumbling to himself. From the cafeteria, he hears Bonne leave, cheering to herself rather loudly to no one. Her voice echoes off the walls of the large, empty room. Forte found this a bit weird, but he guesses that she must dislike her job. She may not be the ones outside right now running, but she sure does have a busy life. She's the one who does all the cooking, all the dish washing, and three times a day at that. What's even more surprising is that she does it all alone. He'll give her this much, he respects her in a way, but mostly because she makes damn good pizza.

He growls in frustration as he feels his stomach rumble softly, he missed breakfast, and he didn't eat dinner last night, so he is a little hungry, now he has to wait until lunch. Of course, he could sneak some of the food that he knows is stored on racks, heck right to his left he sees a large, glass box with rack after rack of freshly-made pizza on it. But he fears security cameras, and no way will he get in more trouble, he never wants dishwasher duty again.

The metal door opens, Forte turns and sees SplashWoman edge her way in. She wears a big smile on her face, and she shuts the door behind her. "Morning," she greets, her hands going behind her back.

Forte places a tray he had just washed down on a towel to dry, "Morning, Splash."

"Daddy told me, he said you have to wash the trays all day today."

"Yeah, it isn't fun at all. Bonne really has it hard, and she's the one staying in a kitchen all day, she isn't the one going out onto a battlefield. I guess in a way she's quite the sergeant though."

SplashWoman giggles, "You're right! Boy her day is made though, I saw her running down the halls, cheering!"

"She's awfully weird."

"She's just happy, that's all."

"Well I hope she is, dammit. I'm doing her damn job for her. Not like I had much of an option."

"I can help you if you want."

"I don't need help."

"I insist," the female Navi steps up next to Forte. "You clean, I dry and put away, how's that?"

"Alright, thanks."

The two work silently, Forte washes tray and mug after tray and mug. SplashWoman then would dry the things off, then proceed to put them away in their respective corners. It took a good half hour, but the two managed to finish.

"Well, that didn't take long!" SplashWoman points out. "See what happens when two work together?"

Forte drops the sponge alongside the sink, "Yeah."

"Hey, do you want to head outside when they all come back in? We can hang out!"

"I have floors to clean…and toilets."

"Oh, well, maybe tomorrow?"

"If I get done early I can come outside, no guarantees, mind you I have to scrub this whole damn base. It's not easy, or fun. Unless you wanna help me with that too?" He smiles at her when asking the last sentence, of course, he was joking, not actually wanting her help. Well, it would help, but he prefers working alone.

"Sure!" She laughs.

"No, I was kidding."

"I know you were, but I wouldn't mind helping."

"No, really, it's fine."

"Well, if you finish early swing by my cabin, we can talk."

"Okay."

SplashWoman nods and heads back toward the door, "I'm gonna go, I assume you're gonna start cleaning the floors?"

"Sadly."

"Good luck, Forte."

Forte notices a blush spread across her face, he nods slowly and begins to follow her out of the kitchen and into the cafeteria. One the two were out, Forte takes a deep breath and grabs at SplashWoman's hip, pulling her close so that she's at his side. Her head is turned and their eyes lock, she's blushing again, and he leans in and kisses her nose, remembering the perverted thoughts he had earlier about her. She turns toward him and places her lips on his, wrapping her arms around his neck. The two have a small and rather loving kiss. Forte's hand strokes her back up and down, his other arm around her waist. He then trails down a bit farther, touching her butt, which causes her to pull away, looking down at the floor. She doesn't say anything, instead, she turns back toward the door leading to outside, and runs off, her feet making loud clacking sounds that echo across the large room.

Forte feels disappointed, was touching her a bad move? Did he perhaps do that too soon? He curses under his breath and notices all the Navis from outside start to head back in. Forte notices SearchMan, Blues, and Colonel, but he doesn't look at them long, instead, he heads over to the candy bar machine, and retrieves his cleaning supplies. He solemnly watches as copious amounts of mud and dirt are smeared all across the floors thanks to the Navis, he grumbles under his breath in an agitated manner and begins his long job.

* * *

It's almost lunch time by the time Forte cleans the whole of Home Base, all floors, tables, and toilets are clean and disinfected. Not like it matters anyway, everything is just gonna get dirty again during lunch anyway, and then he's gonna have to do it all again. He sighs and leans against a wall, currently, he sits in the cafeteria alongside the candy bar machine, he likes to leave his cleaning supplies right here. He pushes the bucket angrily and brings his knees against his chest. He almost regrets asking to stay here, he should've told General he rather go back to SciLabs. Wait, what is he thinking? He doesn't want to see those humans! He may not remember much of what happened over a decade ago, but his chest tightens when he thinks of that place. Even just the name alone makes him almost panic. What would they do to him if he went? Eventually he's going to have to go back there, unless he escapes, but does he really want to live on his own again? Does he really want to roam the Cyberworld again?

Then he remembers, he can go see SplashWoman, he is done, and there's still half an hour until lunch. He stands back up, he has second doubts, but decides that maybe he should go see her. Yeah, a small visit, even if he doesn't know what to say, he would like to eventually make his fantasy of sleeping with her come true, so he needs to get to work.

The sun hits his eyes, many other NetNavis are outside, Forte ignores them all and heads toward the small, wooden cabinet, the one in front belonging to the blue female. Feeling almost nervous, he knocks at the door. Within seconds, it's almost as if she was standing there, the door opens, revealing a smiling face. Maybe he didn't upset her after all?

"Glad to see you!" Her hands clasp around his arm, and he is pulled in. The door is closed behind him.

He waits for her to speak, but all she does is sit at her bed, looking up at him with a small smile. Forte sighs, feeling almost embarrassed and awkward. "Hey, look, about that kiss earlier-"

"Forte, stop." Her smile fads quickly, being replaced by a look of seriousness. She pauses, letting her demanding words sink in. "I want to talk to you, have a seat." It was another demand.

Forte sits beside her, not looking at her, instead, he looks forward. She speaks again.

"I know we just met," she begins. "But, Forte, I want to know if, maybe, you'd like to go out with me."

Forte takes a small pause, "You're crazy."

SplashWoman almost feels offended, but then she takes a turn, "I whole heartedly agree with you, I _am_ crazy. But, I think you're cute. They say you're evil, but I don't think so. There's a good side in you, and I want to see that."

"As you said, we just me. You really want to _date_ me?"

She grabs his arm, earning a glance from him, the two now looking at each other's faces. "Forte, listen, please. I know I sound desperate, but…I don't know. I've never had a boyfriend before, and I have no experience with anything relating to relationships. I want to try it, I just want to try it. I don't want to use you, I want to like you, I want us to like each other. I want…"

Forte watches as she looks back down, "You want what?"

Her eyes shut, she grows very red before whispering, "I want to make love to you."

The red flag goes up, and Forte cheers in his mind. He tries his absolute best to not smirk, he has her, oh boy does he _have_ her! He tries to play it cool. However, she continues on before he can say anything.

"I heard rumors, you sleep with many of the others, don't you? I'm still a virgin, but I want that to change…"

"I didn't sleep with everyone."

"I'm sorry, I'm being ridiculous-"

"No, you're being crazy. Look, Splash, we can't be a thing. I don't like you, and I know you don't like me, we hardly know each other. We can be friends, and if you want, we can be friends with benefits, but if you wish to date me, you're going to have to wait. I'm not ready, and by the sound of it, neither are you. You don't date to get some sort of experience, you date someone cause you like them."

"You're right, I'm sorry, I mean, I kind of like you, but maybe it's physical, have I told you that you're cute?"

Forte grins, "Yes, you have. I must say, I am not used to such compliments, actually I'm not used to compliments period." She smiles, he continues. "But anyway, geez, I can't believe I'm sitting here lecturing someone, don't think I've ever had this before. Coming here against my own will is one of the oddest experiences in my whole life. Never would I imagine I would ever accept others as friends, but here I am."

"I'm sure you've been lonely for a long time."

"I think I always enjoyed it too, as you know, I'm an amnesiac, so it's hard to fish out any memories. But I do recall telling myself the same things day in and day out, those being that humans are terrible, and that I'm better off alone. Even back then, I'm sure that every once in a while I doubted myself, and maybe it'd depress me. I mean, I still have visions of that man, and I feel like, deep down, I need him! But…" he sighs. "I literally have these same thoughts often. I know I'm repeating myself, but it's all so confusing."

SplashWoman shifts so that she is sitting up straighter, her hand goes to Forte's leg, "You were said to be a vicious NetNavi, yet, you had the chance to kill your creator, this happened before the Alpha incident, it was sucking up the whole Cyberworld. Anyway, what I heard is that Dr. Cossak stood before you, he used a machine to project himself into our world, he stared you in the eyes, you attacked him, but it wasn't enough to kill him. Being that he's just a human, you could've killed him, yet you chose not to. Even then, Forte, I think you were confused."

Forte looks down at the floor, his thumbs dwindling around each other, what she said makes sense. He sighs quietly, "I'm not a bad NetNavi, am I?"

"Honestly, I don't think so, and Rockman said on the news that he thinks the same."

"Heh, even my supposed enemy sees it. That settles it then."

"What?"

"When this war's over, I will not struggle, I will head back to SciLabs. What they choose to do with me does not matter. I need to see my father, I need to get better. I'm mentally ill, I was for a very long time. I think it's high time I do what's right for me."

SplashWoman grins, "I live at SciLabs too! Well, until I get a NetOp that is. So when you head back, I will too! We can see each other!"

"That sounds nice. Maybe we can live happy lives. Or maybe they'll do the smart decision and delete me, if I went crazy before, who's to say it wouldn't happen again?"

"Forte…"

"I will try to prevent that. No guarantees."

A small pause, the air gets a little stiff with tension. Forte almost feels worried, he feels the female Navi leans up against him, her head resting against his arm. Suddenly, his stomach growls, causing him to blush.

SplashWoman sits back up, "Wanna head into the cafeteria? It won't be long until lunch is served."

"Alright," Forte stands up and heads for the door. He reaches for the door handle then swears.

"What's wrong?" SplashWoman asks, feeling worried.

"I just remembered, I'm still on dishwasher duty, I have to clean all the trays after lunch."

"Hey, relax, I will help you again."

Forte grins at her, "Thanks."

She grins back, "Anything, my friend."

 **A/N: Ok, I want to make this clear, SplashWoman and CrashMan are made-up EXE counterparts to the Robot Masters from the classic series. General is the EXE counterpart from the X series, General was leader of Repliforce, he's also a made-up counterpart for this fic. I am aware many my know that, but just wanted to say in case anyone is confused. Also, I don't ship Forte x Splash, it may seem like that, but nope. I hope people are still enjoying this fic, I also hope to get the next chapter up soon!**


	8. Drowning in Stars and Lust

**A/N: Sorry if the last chapter was a bit short and boring, but I feel the need to develop Forte a little more. To think I originally intended this to be a mindless sex-fic. Ha-ha, yeah, I can say that, but usually when I make these longer fanfics I end up adding feels to them. Oops, I like character development, sue me. My goal: to get more drama (hasn't been much of that *ahem* yet) and lemon, but to also have more moments where Forte evolves into a better NetNavi. This chapter takes place right after the last chapter. By the way, I noticed a small mistake last chapter, usually the military Navis exercise then eat their breakfast, small detail that slipped my mind, I'm just gonna say that it was a special day or something. Sorry for that, I'm not perfect, I forget things!**

The cafeteria fills up rather quickly, Forte and SplashWoman already were sitting at a table, their trays before them. They were here before everyone else was, this meant that they got their food first, which they were quite happy with.

"Glad to see you two getting along!" SearchMan takes a seat before the duo, Blues and Colonel followed. He notices the two smiling, and he smiles too, "What are you two all smiley about?"

"No reason," SplashWoman claims.

"We're just happy to see you!" Forte says.

"Uh-huh," Colonel gets an all-knowing look, despite him actually not knowing a single thing.

SearchMan takes a sip of his water bottle, "So, Forte, haven't seen you since this morning."

Forte agrees, "Let me guess, you feel the need to pick on me because I have to wash all your dirty trays."

"I'm going to make mine extra dirty," Colonel says, spreading ketchup all over the bottom of his tray.

"Thanks," Forte says sarcastically.

"So after that, what are you doing tonight?" SearchMan asks.

"General asked me to meet him outside, he wants me to work out."

"Really? Oh man, good luck. He only does that if someone is in big trouble, and he isn't gonna let you inside until you finish."

"He's right," Colonel agrees. "It's supposed to be cold tonight as well."

Forte scoffs, "Whatever, I can handle anything. I am the God of Destruction after all, the most powerful NetNavi ever! I can do anything he throws at me."

SearchMan looks at Colonel, then Blues, then SplashWoman, they all look a tad nervous. "Forte, just don't get yourself into any more trouble, wake up on time."

"Don't worry guys, like I said, it's nothing I can't handle."

"He says that now," Blues mutters.

"I'm sorry, care to speak up?" Forte leans forward, looking at Blues carefully, the red Navi swears Forte can see right through his shades. "Dammit Blues, WHAT COLOR ARE YOUR EYES?!"

Blues is taken back at Forte's sudden shout, "Uh, why are you worried about that?"

"Do you even have eyes?"

"He has a point," SearchMan places a hand at his chin. "Blues, care to share your eye color?"

Blues looks around and sees all eyes on him, "You guys must really have nothing better in mind? We're in the midst of war and all you guys wanna know is my eye color?"

Everyone blinks patiently.

Blues huffs, "Well, that is private information." He then eyes Forte, "Hey, why do you wear a cloak? You think you're so mysterious or something?"

"Actually, that's the exact reason why I wear it, it makes me look more ominous." Everyone wanted to fall over. "What? Guys don't look at me like that, I'm a super and important NetNavi, so I need to look cool, and intimidating."

"Right," Colonel nods. "Let's not forget guys, Forte doesn't have much going for him without his cape!"

Forte gets defensive as the others smirk at him, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I mean, look at you, you're small and you have the body of a pre-pubescent boy."

Forte blushes in embarrassment, "Look here! Most NetNavis look like this! You guys may be exceptions, but a lot of NetNavis have the same body type as me! Honestly!"

"Forte aren't you supposed to be like twelve?" SearchMan asks.

Forte crosses his arms, "Yes, but it's been over a decade ago, I guess you can say I'm mentally twenty-two, or somewhere around there."

"Look at him getting all defensive," Colonel joshes.

"Defensive?" Forte points at Colonel, "Says the drunk."

Colonel shrugs, "Okay, you got me there."

The conversation gets interrupted by an announcement, General's voice fills the air of the cafeteria thanks to a few speakers attached to the ceiling. "Attention, soldiers." The room gets silent. "It's an emergency, our current group has been under attack, I need to speak to SearchMan, Blues, and Colonel pronto. Everyone else, stay put until further instructions are given. That is all."

Forte glances at the three Navis whose names were just called, he watches as they get up, and leave, their expressions suddenly very serious.

"Some of our troops were attacked?" SplashWoman asks.

"That's what he said," Forte turns to her. "Hey, we should go too."

"Bad idea."

"I mean, we should go but stay outside the door."

"You mean spy?"

"Exactly."

"But he said we should all stay put."

"Well, I'm going."

"Forte!" SplashWoman follows as Forte stands up and follows silently after the other three. SearchMan, Blues, and Colonel all head inside General's office, Forte and SplashWoman stay outside. They listen carefully, curious to know the details.

General's voice is loud, he speaks with a heavy and serious tone. "I called you three here for a reason, it seems some information was leaked, we know a little more about our enemy. As suspected, they are indeed working with humans, we don't think it's any criminal organization that previously existed, rather, possibly a new group, and it seems they have zenny and power.

"So," he continues. "Days ago I had sent troops over towards the deeper part of the Net, they were ambushed, as far as I know, they were all killed, no survivors, this means no hostages. This is a threat. I am going to send another group, troops from the other Home Bases will help. Colonel, I have decided that you need to take charge of this new group. I am going to ask you to lead your men back down to the deeper parts of the Net, more specifically, a Network beyond the Undernet. However, sources claim that there's another entrance there, somewhere.

"Colonel, I am hoping to get a sneak attack in, although the area down below isn't well-known of whatsoever. You will have three-thousand men with you. It'll be nearly impossible for you to contact me from that Network, I only now got this information from Dr. Hikari, who had called me mere minutes ago. I don't know what the enemy wants, but I want you to bring back as many hostages as you safely can. Kill as many of the bastards as you can."

Colonel's voice is stern, "Yes, Sir!"

"Blues, SearchMan, I will plan out days and contact the other generals and see when I can prepare you two a march as well, until then, Colonel, you leave in the morning, be up at three."

Colonel's voice is once again stern, "Yes, Sir!"

Forte looks at SplashWoman, "I know what Network they're talking about."

"Why don't they just take you? If you get those limiters removed, then you'll be an amazing soldier!" SplashWoman says.

"You're right, why doesn't he just ask me to go?"

The door opens, Forte and SplashWoman stand up straight quickly, they see SearchMan, Blues, and Colonel all at the door, General is at his desk.

Forte heads inside the office, he doesn't even consider any consequences he may have for listening to the conversation, instead, he hits his face at General's desk. "With all due respect, Sir, I don't think it's wise to send your men down there!"

Everyone stops, starring at Forte. General leans forward, "And why not?"

"I can tell you from personal experience, they have something down there, I don't know what is it exactly, but it's large, and it nearly deleted me. Next thing I knew, I woke up in that place where SearchMan found me! It isn't a NetNavi, it isn't a CyberBeast, it's some giant program. They keep it there, it was impervious to my attacks! I think you should try to get the humans to find their humans, or maybe ask them for more powerful weapons! I think their monster, their weapon, is some kind of bugged program!"

General's face stays in its serious position, "So, you claim you saw a bugged monster?"

"I think, I don't know. But if you send Colonel down there, all those three-thousand NetNavis will be deleted! Or captured, I don't know if they took any other prisoners than me, but they do have a prison camp somewhere, and you know that! There has to be a reason as to why they wanted me alive."

"Hm, well, Forte, I believe you are telling as much as the truth as you can, however, I am afraid contacting the humans again will take a while, mind you our connection is weak, that reason we still don't know why. But, I am still sending men down there, I can't risk us sitting around like this."

Forte grits his teeth, "Then send _me_ down! They wanted me, right? If Colonel takes me, then I can act as some sort of spy, I can escape, then I will come back with information!"

"Your plan isn't half bad, however, I don't plan on sending you down."

"But-"

"Forte, we have spies."

"And tell me, what are they doing?"

"They are doing their best, from what we know it's that this evil syndicate is very secretive."

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you," Forte turns around and looks at Colonel. "I'm sorry, friend, I tried to save you." Everyone is silent as Forte walks down the hall, heading towards the kitchen, mentally prepping himself to wash the trays.

'I know I saw something, those NetNavis, the grunts may be dumb, but the higher ups know what they're doing.' He takes a tray in hand and begins to scrub it, he's so lost in thought, he accidentally starts scrubbing the tray with a book.

Wait, a book?

Forte glances down at the book and sees the title: 'My Fanfiction'

"Like it?" Forte nearly jumps when he hears the voice behind him, he turns around and sees NapalmMan standing there. "I wrote it myself."

Forte looks down at the book, then back at NapalmMan, "Next time you sneak up on me you're dead! Got it?"

"Don't' be like that," NapalmMan frowns.

"Also, the cover is too white, and the title looks like it was written with crayon."

"It was written with crayon…"

"NapalmMan, I have no time for you, and as far as I know you're not even supposed to be back here! Just what the heck do you want, anyway?"

"I wanted to give that book to you! Although I didn't expect you to use it as a sponge…"

Forte tries to find words, "Okay, I'll humor you, what is this book about? You said you wrote it yourself?"

The purple NetNavi stands up tall and proud, his arms come down so that he can place them at his hips, "My story is about you and I!"

Forte feels a little weirded out, "You wrote a book about us? As in you and I?"

"Correct! It's a fanfiction! I am, after all, a huge fan of you! Been since the day we made love!"

"I'm sorry, but, you're weird."

NapalmMan waves the comment off, "Nonsense! You will like it! I wrote it for you after all! Consider it my proposal."

"A proposal for what?"

"Read it and figure it out! Now if you excuse me, I think I better get back to my friends!" With that done, the strange Navi turns and heads out the door, leaving Forte standing there, hardly able to compute everything that just happened within the last six or so minutes.

Curiosity hits Forte, and he opens a random page, he immediately rolls his eyes and drops the book to the floor. He turns back to the sink and continues washing the trays and cups that fall from the shoot. Honestly he rather do this than read about his "marriage" with NapalmMan in that book.

* * *

SearchMan leans back in his chair, trying to conceal his laughter. 'Wow, NapalmMan really does have a thing for Forte.'

Just as that thought came out, Forte enters the room, "General postponed my workout until tomorrow night." He walks over to the bunk bed, but sees SearchMan reading a book. "Oh no, why?"

"SplashWoman went to go find you earlier, she found this on the floor and gave it to me. I'm on chapter nine already, so far you and NapalmMan have been on three dates and now he's confessing his undenying love for you! I'm sorry, but this is great! I mean, the Navi can't write a book to save his life! All this repetition, the over-dramatic scenes, it's so rushed, but it's funny!"

Forte plops at his top bed, "I need sleep, I can't stop worrying about Colonel."

SearchMan places a bookmark into the book, then sets it down. "I'm worried for him too, what you said earlier was rather concerning."

"I'd go with but with these limiters I'm useless."

"There has to be a way to remove them."

"And there is, we just don't have the ability to."

"Let's just keep our fingers crossed for Colonel's safety."

"Hell I'll keep my balls crossed too, if that's even a thing."

"Not sure if that's possible, unless you want to suffer a lot of pain."

"I dunno, pain is pleasure."

SearchMan decides to change the subject, "Hey, is there something going on between you and Splash?"

"No, why? I know you like her, okay."

"Hey, it's not just that! It's just, well, she seems to like you."

"She thinks I'm cute, which I am."

"Hm, you don't strike me as the kind of guy who would agree with such a word."

"I gotta agree with a lady. But yeah, don't get jealous, she's all yours. Emotionally anyway." That last sentence was said under Forte's breath.

"Alright, I'm thinking of asking her out tomorrow."

"Go for it."

"You think I should?"

"Yeah, sure, I guess." Forte pulls his blanket up and stares at the ceiling, "I'm horny."

"Well alright then."

"You up for maybe a round?"

"Not really."

"Oh come on, you like it when we have some fun."

"Last time you deep-throated me without warning, that wasn't fun, Forte."

"It was for me."

"For you, yeah."

"Look, we can do something else. No deep-throating."

"Not in the mood."

"But Search!"

"No, Forte. No means no."

Forte sighs, "Fine."

"And I don't wanna hear any fapping while I'm sleeping!"

"You can't hear it when you're asleep."

"You know what I mean! At least do it when I'm actually out, or go into the bathroom and do it."

Forte sits up and jumps off the bed, "I have an idea."

"Where are you going?"

"Going to see Colonel."

"Oh, have fun."

"Oh, we will, consider it his go-away present."

SearchMan watches as Forte leaves, the taller Navi picks the book back up, his mouth forming into a smile as apparently in chapter ten Forte is pregnant with NapalmMan's baby. 'This outta be good!'

* * *

"You're not in the mood?"

"Nope," Colonel shakes his head.

"But, how?"

"I dunno, why not ask Blues, he should be back soon."

"Isn't Blues an asexual?"

"Some asexual enjoy sex."

Forte wracks his brain, "You don't want a blowjob?"

"No, I need sleep."

"You don't want to enter my ass? Or maybe I can enter you?"

"No, Forte, I need sleep."

Forte sighs, "Okay, good luck tomorrow."

"Thanks…" Colonel sounds more tired and depressed than scared, which made Forte just a bit relieved. The door closes and Forte is now outside the room.

Blues walks down the hall, he now stands before Forte, "Evening."

"Blues, would you be interested in perhaps, uh, you know."

Blues stares, "Spit it out."

"Would you be interested in having sex with me?"

Blues smiles, and he begins to laugh, "Forte, I am not interested in doing that kind of stuff."

"Geez, why isn't anyone in the mood tonight?"

"Maybe cause it's late? Perhaps you should be heading to bed."

Forte sighs as Blues heads into his shared room with Colonel, the darker Navi weighs his options, he could just go and jack off in a bathroom, but he desires something more than that. Disappointed, he begins walking down the hall, heading towards the cafeteria. Maybe a small walk will clear his mind.

He enters through the doors and enters the large room, it feels so empty at night, but it does have a nice atmosphere. The giant windows allows the bright moonlight to enter, the only dark parts of the cafeteria are the corners. Forte heads toward the candy machine, sitting next to his cleaning supplies. Honestly the room almost looks romantic, and Forte can't help but admire the quiet. It's so dark in his room at night, and he has a thing for moonlight. He is starting to get the urge to just go outside, maybe walk around the exercise area. But he knows it's cold out tonight, so he stays at his darkened corner, sitting in silence.

He hears a door open suddenly, his first instinct is to check the door he just came out of, but he can see that one perfectly fine from his position, meaning that the other door that opened was the one that leads to outside. He stays put, and in his view comes SplashWoman. She walks past him towards the middle of the room, her back is turned and she sits on top of a table. He remains quiet, and he hears her begin to sing.

Her voice, he knows she's a good singer, she proved that at the bar the other night, but in the quiet and empty room, her song echoes. She would sing a few verses, the words seem to be some jumbled language to Forte, but despite that, the words sounded right. She would then stop, clearing her throat and doing some tests before starting back up. She almost seemed frustrated at one point, as she growls angrily to herself.

Forte stands up, he slowly inches his way to her, feeling almost drawn to her voice. She continues on, her words turning into a long harmonizing tune. He continues listening, and she goes back to speaking the "words", but she interrupts herself, hitting her hands on the table.

"I think you sound lovely."

SplashWoman jumps and turns around, "Forte!"

"Why are you so angry? You were doing so well."

"No, I wasn't," she turns her body around on the table. "Maybe you don't hear it, but as a singer, I do. I am not getting the pitch right."

"If I may ask, what were you singing."

"It's just a song I used to hear my creator's mother sing, she was a part of some chorus thing. She had the most glorious voice, Forte! The song isn't any existing language, it's just made up of syllables that sound good together. I can't seem to get some of the pitches she used to get though. To think I was programmed to do this."

Forte doesn't make a comment, SplashWoman speaks back up. "Just what are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same."

"I come out here almost every night, I like to sing here."

"I just desired a walk."

"I see," she looks outside. "Look at all the stars, and the moon, it's so big and bright tonight!"

"It is, not a cloud in the night sky."

"Let me guess," she begins to kick her feet in a playful manner. "You're more of a night NetNavi!"

"I suppose, not sure if I have a day-night preference, but I do like sticking to the darker parts of the Net, so I suppose I am."

"I'm more of a daytime Navi myself, but the night is just as beautiful! Especially tonight. Hey, wanna go outside?"

"Is it cold out?"

"Not as cold as yesterday! In fact, the only thing that's cold is the wind, but the wind seems a bit tame tonight."

"What about your father, his cabin is behind yours."

"Don't worry, he sleeps like a log! Come on!" She stands up and grabs Forte by the arm, she begins to drag him outside the door, and onto the small patio. The two look straight up into the night sky.

"It's a nicer view here," Forte comments.

SplashWoman heads off the patio and into the exercise area, she sits in the grass and lays back. Forte follows, sitting next to her.

"Stargazing is even better with someone at my side," she claims.

"I'm not much for stargazing," Forte admits.

"You're not?"

"Well, I don't know, it does seem to be having some effect on me tonight however…"

"So you do like it!"

"I guess."

A small pause follows, but SplashWoman speaks back up. "You're worried for Colonel, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"I am too, if they really have a bugged monster than I can only imagine what they can use it for. And if it nearly deleted you…"

There is yet another small pause, again, SplashWoman breaks the silence. "So, tell me about your battle with Serenade!"

"Eh? I don't remember."

"You don't? Try to! Serenade is my idol! Oh, I'm sorry, saying her name is taboo! S is my idol!"

"That was a long time ago, I don't remember our battle. What I do kind of remember is that she and I made love, I think it was on a night like this."

"Geez you're awfully open about that kind of stuff!"

"Oh, sorry."

"No, it's fine, actually, um…"

Forte looks at her, "Yes?"

"I wanted to know, it's such a nice night, do you think, um…"

"Say no more," he leans in towards her face and places his lips on hers. She kisses back, her hands going to his face. Forte gets on his knees above her and then pushes her down, her back now against the grass. They continue their small kissing, keeping it slow and almost loving. Forte gets down on his elbows above her and releases the kiss. She attempts to lock eyes with him, but Forte ends up going down at her neck, he breathes at it, and gives a small kiss. She shudders at his warm breath, meanwhile, he has a hand caressing her face, unlike his breath, his touch is cold.

He goes up and down her neck, placing many kisses along the way, then he goes down further, reaching her collar bone. Her hands go around his back near his shoulders, she begins to feel her body get turned on, her area below giving small pulses. Forte kisses her collar, his caressing moves from her cheek to her chest, gripping her left breast and squeezing it lightly. SplashWoman breathes sharply suddenly, her legs spread so now his knees are between them.

"F-Forte…" she moans out. "Please."

His mouth goes down to her other breast, he licks at it, she arches her back. He kisses and licks, all while continuously squeezing the other one. Down below, he feels himself begin to throb, but he holds back, knowing that her first should be as amazing as possible. This would also be his first time having sex with a female that he remembers. Or was Serenade a female? He can't remember.

His kissing trails down her abdomen, his hand leaves her breast. She watches as Forte heads down her body, finally, he reaches his goal; her womanhood. He gets down, laying his full body on the grass, his elbows supporting him upward. He leans down and licks her clitoris, earning a small squeak from SplashWoman. He flicks his tongue at the bump again, and again, and then he moves his hands up, and he uses his fingers to spread her lips apart, now seeing her opening. He leans down and breathes at it a few times, each time he feels the female shudder and spasm a little, he then begins to lick at the hole, occasionally his tongue would leave the whole, and trail around just outside it. He gets his face closer and places his tongue at her entrance again, inserting it inside. She moans in pleasure, her knees going up into the air, her legs spreading a far as they go. He has full access to her, and he makes use of that.

His tongue moves in and out of her, when it's out, he makes sure to lick all over, focusing on her inner lips almost as much as her vaginal hole. His hands move to her thighs next to his face, given his position, his neck begins to hurt rather fast. He sits up and takes a finger, he aims it at her entrance and begins to push its way inside. He feels her inside, trying to pleasure that little bony arch he feels, knowing that her g-spot is there. She seems to be enjoying herself, and Forte smiles at the sight. She has her arm over her eyes, but her head is back. Judging by her breathing, he knows she is liking it, and that makes him proud. He begins to insert another finger, and the two thrust inside of her in a medium rhythm. He reaches to touch himself, but stops quickly, thinking it'd be better if he just waited, which is getting harder and harder for him to do at this point.

She groans his name, that is enough to make him remove his fingers, he grabs at her hips and places himself at her entrance. He sees her face turn towards him, and then she looks down below. "Please be gentle," she says, her voice very quiet, almost a whisper.

"You have my word," Forte says as he grabs himself and begins to push. Immediately she feels herself stretching as his tips enters her. He meanwhile only feel excited, he grabs her hips and pushes, feeling a groan rise out of the back of his throat as her tight walls begin to clamp on his needy arousal. He slowly pulls himself out a little, and he sees her face scrunch up, most likely in pain. He moves back forward, going back inside. Her hands go to his chest.

"It hurts," she proclaims. "It really hurts, Forte."

"It'll fade," he promises. He sits there, on his knees, his hands holding her hips. He's still deep inside, he desires so badly to just take her, but he doesn't, instead, he gives her time to adjust.

"You can move…"

He does, he slowly moves back out, and then back in. He continues on and eventually she tells him that it's starting to get better. He takes this as a cue to speed up a little, and he moves his torso down, now he's on his elbows again, right above her, his mouth coming back down at her neck. He allows himself to fully rest on top of her, his hands keeping at her side as he kisses her neck as he thrusts inside. Her arms wrap around his back, she pulls her legs back up so her knees are in the air again, she also spreads them again.

Forte tries to focus on keeping his movements up and down rather than in and out, in no time, he hears her breathing a little louder, groans of pleasure escaping her throat. He reaches a hand up and places it onto her breast again, squeezing the mound as he speeds up his movement. His teeth make contact with her neck, but he doesn't bite, he just touches her neck with them. But he does go back to kissing instead, trying to keep it sweet and passionate.

"Go faster," she commands.

He obeys, speeding up, he goes harder too, leaving her neck in the process, instead he looks down at her face. While the one hand sticks to her breast, the other moves down to her leg, touching her sensitive and chilled skin. He begins to feel himself getting close, but he holds back to the best of his ability. He feels her beginning to claw at his back, her legs wrapping around his hips, her own back arching as she releases a cry of pleasure. She tries to keep it quiet, but with her pleasure growing and growing, staying quiet is nearly impossible. And suddenly, she feels something beginning to stir down below. Forte almost feels surprised as he feels her get tighter, and her body wracks. She is having her orgasm, and he couldn't feel any prouder.

Of course, her having a climax only caused him to tip over the edge, having his own shortly afterwards. He thrusts deep inside, keeping himself there as he shoots all he has. He pants and pulls out. Now on his knees, he looks down at her, she seems as surprised as he felt a little earlier.

"Did I…?"

"Yes," he answers.

"You gave me an orgasm! That was so nice, wow."

Forte sits down on his bottom, "It was, wasn't it?"

"We have to do that again sometime," her eyes trace a star pattern she found in the sky.

"Wanna do it again now?"

She sits her torso up, leaning on her elbows, "Do you want to?"

Forte shrugs, "Only if you do."

She smiles, "Yes."

He smiles back, feeling his body already getting prepared for round two.

 **A/N: Whoa did I just write a romanticish sex scene in this fic? Yup, and this is as sweet and loving as it's gonna get. It's also the only straight sex scene so far, not sure if I'll write another though. I was originally gonna make their love making rougher, but for her first time? I think not. Forte originally was gonna take her roughly and she was gonna be in pain, but then he would've looked like a jerk, which was indeed my original intent. However, after all that character development for Forte I can't really give him a reason to be a jerk anymore! Anyway, this chapter is getting uploaded the same day the previous one is! Hurray! Oh and I know I said before I wouldn't focus too much on the war itself, but I do feel the need to make things tense every once in a while. Will Colonel be okay? Will Forte seduce Blues? Why am I asking questions? Stay tuned! More on the way!**


	9. Quick and Desperate

**A/N: Small warning, this chapter contains one scene that sounds non-consentish. It is consent, and all the characters are fine, but I don't want anyone with a rape trigger getting any panic attacks or anything. So let me make it clear again: it sounds non-consent, but it is consent, it's merely a kink these two Navis have. Nothing more!**

SearchMan bolts down the hall, attempting to catch up to his friend. "Colonel," he shouts.

The larger Navi looks behind, a look of seriousness on his face. What he hoped his friend didn't know is that this is his poker face, inside, he's scared. "Yes?"

SearchMan sighs, he looks for words but struggles to find the right ones. He places a hand at Colonel's shoulder, locking eyes with the slightly taller NetNavi.

Colonel nods, then turns around.

SearchMan fears this'll be the last time he sees him.

Colonel fears the same thing.

* * *

Forte perks up, though he doesn't say anything, instead, he merely glances at Blues.

"No point in worrying," Blues says. Admittedly, Blues was never the best at comforting others, he even has issues comforting himself most of the time.

SplashWoman arrives, "Hey guys."

SearchMan glances behind and sees the female Navi, he grins at her, "Morning." He watches as she walks over and takes a seat next to Forte. He then raises an eyebrow when he sees her grin at him, it's not her usual grin either, it seems to be some sort of…affectionate grin.

She hugs him, Forte kept his normal "resting bitch face" as Colonel calls it. "Nice morning, huh?" She keeps that same smile…

"I suppose," Forte says nonchalantly, glancing down at his lap.

SplashWoman grabs his arm, she gets closer. She's just so...close. "What's wrong?" She was only looking at Forte.

SearchMan narrows his eyes, "We're all worried."

SplashWoman looks up at him, "Oh…" she then glances back at Forte.

SearchMan drops his fist on the table, accidentally creating a louder noise than intended, "So, Splash, anything happening today?"

The blue female sits in her seat properly, "No," she admits.

Forte looks at SearchMan, he can sense something within the taller Navi frustration perhaps? "Are you alright?"

"Me? Yeah! Why you ask?"

Blues leans on one of his arms, "You did kind of just slammed your fist down."

SearchMan scoffs, "I'm just upset about Colonel basically being sacrificed is all." Maybe he's not as good at hiding his feelings as he thought.

Blues and Forte glance at each other.

"Anyway," SearchMan stands up. "I'm gonna go back in my room. I have guard duty later so I need a break."

Once he is out of view, Blues turns to Forte, "What is his issue all of a sudden?"

Forte glances at SplashWoman, she is backed off at this point, and eating quietly. He then looks back at Blues, "I think I know."

* * *

SearchMan sits at his desk, he looks distantly at his pictures of his NetOp. He sighs. The door opens, and Forte steps in. Forte looks at the other Navi, he sees him starring at those pictures, he has a look of empty longing on his face. The Solo NetNavi sighs, "SearchMan."

The taller Navi looks at the other, he doesn't say anything, instead he just locks eyes with him.

Forte shifts, "I know you like her, okay. But just so you know, I don't like her."

SearchMan moves back in his original state, this time he looks down at the old letter his NetOp had sent him a while ago, "Yeah, but she seems found of you."

Forte keeps his eyes on SearchMan, "I'm sure it's nothing."

"I saw the way she was looking at you, there's no denying that she likes you."

"I don't think she does."

"Did you two…do anything?"

"Like what?"

"You know, like, kiss? Or…anything really."

Forte resists the urge to bite his lip, at this point, SearchMan looks back up at Forte. "No, we merely hang out sometimes."

SearchMan nods slowly, "Alright, I'm gonna rest, as I said earlier, guard duty later, that needs all my concentration."

Forte moves in slowly, "I think you need some relaxation alright."

SearchMan feels Forte wrapping his arms around his neck, his nose going into the sides of his hair that stuck out from under his helmet. Slowly, Forte's one hand slides down his chest and at his crotch. SearchMan chuckles, "You bastard, you really want to do this so early?"

Forte purrs deeply in his throat, "You know I'm always up for a good fucking around."

SearchMan stands up and scoops Forte in his arms, he takes the smaller Navi over to his bed. He sits himself and Forte down and moves forward for a small kiss on the lips. Their lips part after a small bit, and Forte's back is down into the bed. SearchMan grins down and places his lips back onto Forte's, savoring the feel of the other's soft lips. Forte reaches his arms above and around SearchMan's neck. It seems loving, but of course, sweet and loving isn't SearchMan's style, he's quick to change it up, his tongue licking at Forte's lips, demanding entrance. Forte allows it, parting his lips and allowing the other's tongue inside. Forte groans in the kiss and tries to aim his tongue into SearchMan's cheek, however, it seems that the other Navi isn't allowing it so easily.

Their lips part again, there was a bit of saliva trailing down both their mouths, it seems both of them have a drooling problem when it comes to kissing. SearchMan reaches down and uses one finger to tease Forte, whom at this point, already has a semi-erection. "Already?" He asks.

Forte's eyes look before him, he watches as SearchMan teases him, only rubbing a single finger around the tip. "Don't tease me…"

SearchMan grins, "I thought we were doing this for me? For my "relaxation", as you put it?"

Forte closes his eyes in bliss as SearchMan begins to pump Forte's need up and down, gripping it with enough force to give Forte a nice amount of pleasure. "Dammit…" he groans out, feeling the urge to move his hips along with the pumps.

SearchMan grins again, he moves his hand up and down a little faster, his grip a little harder. "You like this?"

"You could've at least wet your hand first, you're chaffing my skin."

SearchMan stops his action, almost leaving Forte disappointed. He puts his fingers in his mouth, Forte is then turned around onto his belly. SearchMan begins to probe at Forte's entrance, circling his way inside slowly, only one finger going in. Forte groans lowly, feeling one finger push its way deeper inside. "Don't rush it," he warns.

SearchMan gets another finger in, not wanting to take a long time to prepare the smaller one's entrance. One he feels that Forte is wet enough, he grabs at Forte's arms and pins them to his back, pushing his cheek into the pillow below. "Keep your hands there," he demands as he begins to remove Forte's cloak, which was placed above Forte's head, exposing only the lower part of his body.

Forte feels his cloak removed, then he feels a small part of it at his mouth. He opens up, and a bit of the cloth was shoved inside. He bites down at the warm cloth, careful not to lick it, he doesn't like the taste of cotton much.

SearchMan grabs at Forte's arms again, using only one hand. His other hand reaches down to his own erection, and he uses it to enter inside of Forte's entrance. He wastes no time in slamming deep inside of Forte, causing both of them to pulsate with need and desire. Forte is pinned down, SearchMan throws his head back and growls deeply, he moves in and out, at one point he stops suddenly, still deep inside of Forte. During the pause, both the NetNavis can feel their erections throb with lust. In no time the act continues.

Forte wants so badly to reach down and jack himself off, but with his arms pinned behind his back he can't. He tries to call out, partially in pleasure, partially in pain, but the cloak keeps him silent. He finds it arousing however, he's never thought of gagging someone (or himself) with the cloth. Now he has a new tool if he ever wants to spice things up.

Feeling himself about to cum, SearchMan switches position, removing himself from Forte and sitting down, his legs off the bed, feet on the floor. He grabs at Forte, and Forte helps himself onto SearchMan's lap. Forte is faced forward, the same direction the taller Navi is facing. SearchMan sits Forte right on his knee, he removes the cloak, and ties it around the smaller Navi's head, still trying to keep the cloth into his mouth. Forte, knowing what to do, uses his feet to lift himself up. He spreads himself apart and feels SearchMan's larger arousal, and then, he lowers himself down, feeling the larger penis get re-inserted.

SearchMan grabs at Forte's thighs, he uses his strength and picks him up, placing him back down, and back up, and back down. Forte is rather light, not much more than a hundred pounds, SearchMan guesses, so picking him up and down is rather easy. Forte keeps his legs in the air, the grip on his thigh tighten, fingers digging into his darker skin. Forte looks up, half dazed in pleasure, SearchMan fills him up very nicely, and he easily hits his prostate again and again. Forte quickly feels an explosion below, he doesn't even hold back, instead, he cries out as he begins to ejaculate, white liquid flying up into the air.

SearchMan stops his assault, "Already?" Forte looks back, he almost looks shameful. This causes SearchMan to chuckle, and then he lies down on his back, feet still on the floor. He reaches for Forte's hips and turns the Navi around, Forte allows this and gets the hint. This time, Forte rests his knees into the mattress, SearchMan still holds at Forte's hips, SearchMan lifts Forte up in the air, he would go so far up, and then fall back down. Forte helps, reaching his hands down at SearchMan's chest, he is moved up and down again and again. The grip on his hips tighten, Forte finds himself hardly doing any of the work, but he swears he can feel the other's erection throb deep inside him. Forte is moved up and down faster and faster, at this point, the smaller Navi already has another erection, and it is just as needy as it was before. SearchMan moans out, he slows the movement, moving Forte slower as he releases his liquid inside. With his climax done, SearchMan moves his head back further, he releases a satisfied groan and lets go of Forte's hips.

Forte huffs, "Really? I have another hard-on you know."

"That's your own fault, you came so soon."

"I couldn't help it!"

"Whatever."

Forte moves, getting off of SearchMan, he plops on the floor and begins to move his hand up and down his hardened love.

"By the way," SearchMan says as he gets in position for a nap. "You released you spunk all over the floor, find it and clean it up, that shit leaves stains."

Forte had moved his hand quicker and quicker as SearchMan's words left his mouth, in no time, Forte had a second release, his white juices, again, squirt in the air, and onto the floor. Embarrassed, and a little frustrated, Forte stands up and heads to the cafeteria, his goal: get his cleaning supplies.

* * *

It is later in the afternoon, SearchMan had gone up to the sniper's den. Forte is cleaning the hallways, scrubbing the floors with his vacuum and cleaning powder. There is some deep stain in the carpeting and he has no idea what the heck it could be! It doesn't have a color nor does it have an odor. What he doesn't know is that a pair of eyes rest on him.

"A-HAH!"

Forte's quick to react, he jumps and turns his arms into two busters, he aims at his assailant only to find it to be NapalmMan, who is now on his knees, begging Forte not to shoot. Even with half his power drained Forte is still feared. "NapalmMan!"

The purple Navi stands back on his feet, "Forte, how did you like the book?"

Forte rolls his eyes, "You can't be serious. It is ridiculous, I didn't read it."

"But-"

"And I never will read it. I enjoy reading, but not that kind of stuff. I'm not sorry when I say this, but, I don't love you."

"Forte, why are you doing this to me?"

"I should be asking you the same."

"All I want is for us to be a thing. I always think of that night…the night we made love."

"Was it really loving? If anything I imagine it was just a mindless fucking session."

"Oh, yes, you were quite rough!"

"Exactly, so if that's the only reason as to why you like me so much-"

"No, no! You're so strong! Everyone fears you! Because many fear you, many also admire you! Myself included! I want to be as feared as you are! I want others to tremble when they see me!"

"Well I don't think anyone fears me anymore honestly."

"Ah, but Forte, you are still so strong!"

Forte sighs impatiently, "Look, I'd love to stand around and chat, but I'm kind of busy now. I have to clean these floors, I need to get it done before tonight."

"What's happening tonight?"

"I need to do some training with General, hell should I know what he wants me to do."

"I see, well, if you ever want to see me, you know where my room is!" NapalmMan turns around and heads back down the hall.

Forte rolls his eyes, "I don't know where your room is," he mumbles. "And I can honestly care less." But then Forte thinks, another sex partner doesn't sound too bad, even if he is a tad creepy and obsessive. Forte mentally makes a note to see about seducing NapalmMan, and he continues his cleaning. Minutes go by and eventually Forte realizes that having sex with NapalmMan honestly doesn't sound half bad. He can picture himself thrusting deep inside of him, NapalmMan calling out his name. This causes Forte to blush a little. He tries to push the thought out of his mind, the small vacuum in his hand turns off with a press of a button. He's not pushing the thought out of his mind any time soon. It doesn't matter how creepy NapalmMan is, Forte clearly has the Navi wrapped around his finger, perhaps he would easily give into, and Forte can release all his little kinks out. He feels a twitch below, and realizes that he needs to find a bathroom, and quick.

So, Forte heads into the nearest bathroom, a public restroom with many stalls and urinals. There was no one inside, and Forte uses this opportunity to pick a stall, the last one, and sit down on the cold floor. He sighs and pushes the bucket with his cleaning supplies to the side, keeping it at a nice distance. He reaches down and touches his crotch, shuddering when he feels his fingers trace along the base of his penis. Apparently the sloppy quickie he had with SearchMan earlier wasn't enough, but Forte doesn't mind, he enjoys indulging in a little personal time.

He licks his hand, making sure it is nice and wet before reaching down and pumping himself, slowly but firmly. He has many images run through his mind, but his mind seems to prefer thinking about last night, when he fucked SplashWoman, man she was tight, and she was so hot, the way her breasts jumped up and down, the way she called his name, the way she shuddered and twitched when she orgasmed. Before he knew it, his arousal was as hard as possible, and when let go, it stands straight up, pointing at him. He grins, but decides maybe he should get creative. He looks up, the only things in the stall with him, besides the toilet behind, is the bucket full of cleaning supplies.

Perfect.

He reaches for a feather duster, one hand reaches back down at his erection, jacking it up and down as he places the wooden handle into his mouth. It is a smooth handle, he doesn't mind the taste, and he honestly doesn't give a shit about germs, he wants to do this.

The handle is removed from his mouth and Forte can see all the saliva glistening in the dim light. He feels his skin, especially the skin down below, grow very sensitive. He honestly feels more so in the mood to thrust into something rather than thrust something into him, but he decides to go with what he originally thought anyway. He gets down on his elbows, then down lower, now his chest on the floor, butt in the air. He uses one hand to maneuver the feather duster so it is against his back entrance. He begins to lightly push it, giving his hole no preparation, hoping that the saliva on its own is enough.

It proves barely enough, Forte manages to slowly inch the smooth handle inside, feeling himself beginning to stretch out. He begins to move the handle in and out, his other hand attempting to grab at the floor, which is unsuccessful, since it is a tiled floor and not a carpet. He growls lightly in his throat, he tries to get the handle as deep as possible, which causes a small burning sensation in his rear, as he probably should've lubricated his hole as well, but ah well, the burning feel will go away, besides, the pleasure is stronger here.

Suddenly, a pair of footsteps are heard, someone entered. Forte quiets down, but he continues to move the handle in and out. The figure opens a stall and heads in, Forte looks under and tries to see whose feet it could be. He grins, it's NapalmMan, isn't it?

He debates on it, should he say something? Does he really want that creep to help him out?

The other Navi finishes his release and heads out to wash his…hands? Can those be called hands? How does he wipe-? Forte stops his thought right there. Instead, he silently watches the legs of his fan before him. The water turns off, Forte bites his lip.

NapalmMan heads over to the dryer, but he stops when he hears a stifle cry. He turns around, that's right, the last stall is closed, thus, occupied. He steps forward, "You okay?"

Forte figures it's too late now, he doesn't care how weird NapalmMan is, he wants him. "NapalmMan," his voice teases.

The war Navi feels his body grow warm, "Forte?"

"Come in the last stall, it's unlocked. I need your help."

A million happy go through NapalmMan's head, he follows as instructed, and heads to the last stall. A huge blush crosses his face at the sight that he sees. "F-Forte! You're…you're-!"

"In need of you, please, I need someone to help me."

NapalmMan closes the stall door and falls to his knees, he watches as his love thrusts a feather duster of all things in and out of him. He isn't sure what to do at all, but he decides to act. He inches even closer and Forte gets up on his own knees. Forte is placed with his back (well more like the "bat ears" on his helmet) against the wall. NapalmMan hoists Forte up onto his legs, Forte now has dropped the cleaning apparatus onto the floor. Being cursed with no mouth, NapalmMan can't kiss or nibble Forte at all, but what he can do is make use of his "hands", which have more uses than one may think.

Forte is rather shocked to find NapalmMan's hand come down, his erection is placed inside of the buster-like hand, and Forte suddenly feels vibrations. This immediately causes him to grip at the other Navi's shoulders, the pleasure so sudden and great. What makes this even crazier, is the fact that apparently NapalmMan can shrink the size of his weapon-hand, making it grow tight around Forte's pounding love. Forte feels himself begin to drool a little, some saliva escaping out of the corner of his mouth, he arches his back as he feels the weapon tighten around him, the vibrations too much, causing Forte to shake and actually beg for NapalmMan to stop, which the other Navi refuses of course.

Forte came inside of the vibrating weapon, it may have ended soon, a problem Forte seems to have today, but that didn't stop NapalmMan at all. Oh no, the vibrations continued on Forte's super sensitive skin, not allowing his penis to go flaccid after his release. Forte wasn't aware that was even possible, men always go limp after their release! And yet, he didn't.

"NapalmMan!" Forte's grips tightens to the point that his fingers ached, "Stop! I can't! It's too much!" Forte continues arching his back, his head now uncomfortable thanks to the wall behind him. Thanks to that wall, and his helmet, he can't fully look up properly. NapalmMan gets an idea. At this point, the other Navi already had an erection of his own, the cod piece of his armor disappeared, revealing a rather penis. Forte groans loudly, and NapalmMan sticks his other hand into Forte's mouth, causing the shouts he just started to emit to soften to mere muffled shrieks. Forte at this point is very hot, he feels as though the sexual act he is receiving is almost tortuous.

NapalmMan's goal was to use Forte's saliva so he can get his thick love wet. The war Navi lowers the vibrations down a notch, his other hand going down and trying to smear the saliva all over him. Just because the vibrations are taken down a notch doesn't mean Forte is feeling any less heated, at this point, he's finding his mouth overflowing, his throat clenching and having issues swallowing. He's quite noisy, and begging for it to end.

NapalmMan tries to move Forte up a little, he has to do it himself, as Forte is having issues moving, his grip around the other's shoulders remain tight, his back is also tight, but the rest of his body is basically limp. The war Navi is able to get his erection under Forte, that alone took a while, but Forte did find enough strength in his knees to sit up a little. The space is enough so that NapalmMan is able to insert himself inside of Forte. Forte then plops back down, the thick thing suddenly deep inside him, causing both Navis to widen their eyes. NapalmMan turns uses his other hand to deliver a hard smack to Forte's side, his voice demands Forte to move up and down.

Forte whines, claiming that he can't move due to all the pleasure. His whole body feels as though it is on fire, and he's beyond tired. In response, NapalmMan smacks Forte again on the side, causing Forte to whimper, his grip now lessening. The smacks do hurt, quite a bit, a stinging sensation is felt at Forte's side, his eyes, which were closed for the longest time, open slowly and lock with NapalmMan's.

"I said move!" Forte is smacked again.

"My legs feel like jelly! I can't move!"

"Move dammit!"

Forte tries to use his legs to move up and down the length inside him, he is able to do so for a bit, but using his legs alone, as his knees are just above the floor, is proving difficult. He feels another smack and this causes Forte to have another climax, shooting his white liquid a second time inside of the vibrating weapon. This causes Forte to collapse, his grip is gone, he leans against fully against the wall.

NapalmMan removes the vibrating hand, he begins to move, switching his position so that Forte is on his back on the floor. NapalmMan thrusts relentlessly inside of Forte, his hands roaming up and down his love's body. Forte breathes loudly and sharply, he feels as though he may pass out. He looks down and sees the hand that NapalmMan had used on him earlier is leaking, all the white liquid Forte had released inside earlier is now on his chest and abdomen. He weakly looks up at the ceiling, feeling his vision grow dark.

NapalmMan delivers on final thrust, grunting as he releases all he has inside of Forte. He stays in for a few seconds, but he quickly softens up, and so he removes himself, leaving Forte exhausted on the floor. The taller war Navi sheepishly rubs the back of his head, "Um, did you like that?"

Forte huffs, his throat is dry, his body still feels warm. He finds it hard to speak, but he manages to softly let out a "Yes."

NapalmMan gets the urge to jump up and down happily, instead, he keeps cool and turns around to leave, opening and closing the stall door, and eventually leaving the bathroom. Forte is left on the floor, still breathing loudly, beyond tired, his own love juices all over him. He grins, he's got to have fun with NapalmMan again.

 **A/N: So this is mostly a smutty chapter. Honestly the first sex scene seems kind of rushed to me, I mean, it's supposed to be quick and sloppy, but I think it I may have made it too quick and sloppy. I dunno, quick and sloppy (how many times am I gonna say that phrase?) lemon is hot to me. The next one oh boy, I like that one a whole lot ha! I'm trying different things here, I hope nothing is confusing, I try to describe things the best way I can. I mean NapalmMan doesn't have hands, he has those weapon things! Overall I am okay with this chapter.**


	10. The Mission

**A/N: Wow okay, I am so sorry for the lack of updates in this fic, honestly, I don't like this fanfic, like, at all. But, I will try to continue it because I still like the concept, if anything, I'll see about trying harder. Anyway, here's chapter 10.**

SearchMan hits his fist on the wall, "I don't _get it_ , what is it about Forte that makes her so happy?"

From aside him, CrashMan swoons, "Well for starters he has a cloak."

"A cloak, I doubt that's the reason why she's all over him," he watches from afar as Forte cleans the vending machine, SplashWoman aside him, chatting away about something that he seems to honestly not care about.

"Well, have you ever slept with the girl?"

"No, I actually care about her, not just her body."

"Was gonna say, I mean, he's pretty good and-"

"Shut the hell up will ya? I don't even wanna imagine that."

"Oh, you haven't heard."

"Haven't heard…" SearchMan turns to the other Navi. "What haven't I heard?"

CrashMan sees fury in SearchMan's eyes, and he backs off, suddenly feeling shy. "Well, yeah, Forte…he got a new cloak."

"CrashMan… _what_ happened?"

"Um…Forte…kind of did your love interest."

A pause follows. SearchMan takes a deep breath, "I see, thank you for telling me this, now if you'll excuse me, I need a word with Mr. Shortstuff over there."

SplashWoman grabs onto Forte's cloak, "But really though, who would've even _thought_ that they'd kiss I mean, oh my goodness you have no idea!"

Forte drops the sponge on accident, "You're right, I really don't have any idea…what are we talking about again?"

"Excuse me you two."

"Oh, hey Searchy~"

Forte turns around, "Hey SearchMan."

The taller Navi smiles, "SplashWoman, may I speak with Forte privately please?"

"Oh, of course, I'm going to go for a walk anyway, see ya later Forte!"

"Yeah, bye," Forte waves her off and then turns back to SearchMan. "What?"

"Alright, so, I heard a little rumor that you and Splash…you know…did it."

Forte shrugs, "Yeah, so?"

"Why?"

"She wanted it, duh."

"And you gave it to her for what reason, exactly?"

"Cause I wanted her."

"You couldn't…you know, _not_ want her. Just maybe hold your urges back?"

Forte looks off to the side, "Yeah no. Heh, look the opportunity was there, who wouldn't have taken it? She's hot."

"And she has an admirer."

"She has several."

"Forte, you know that I like her."

"Yeah, your point?"

"I just thought we had something special, you and me."

"I'm not into you, sorry."

"For god's sake, Forte! I am in love with her!"

"Okay, I get it! What's your point? You two aren't in a relationship or anything!"

"I wanted to ask her out."

"Oh did you really? Alright, so why didn't you do it then, hm? Oh right, you're too much of a weakling to even think about it."

"You little…you couldn't be a bro for me!"

"A bro? What did you ever do for me exactly?"

"Well for starters you're staying in _my_ room and-"

"That was General's idea. Look, if you want her back just try to be like me?"

"No! Because she wouldn't like me for me then!"

"Then stop bitching, alright? For all you know it might be my cloak that she likes."

"Right, because honestly, there are no redeeming qualities with you."

"Haha, that's not what she told me while we were rolling in the grass."

"You son of a-!" SearchMan pushes Forte against the vending machine, holding his back tightly against it. "I swear I'm going to delete you, right here, right now!"

Forte doesn't seemed phased at all, he looks up at SearchMan, "Really though, it's the cloak, ladies dig men that look mysterious."

"Will you shut the hell up with the damn cloak already?!"

"But what if, SearchMan, that this cloak is indeed the answers to all your problems. Hm? Imagine that."

"Ugh, what am I doing? I'm usually much cooler than this," SearchMan backs off, letting Forte go. "I'm sorry, it's just…I really like her, ya know?"

Forte rubs his friend's back gently, "I know, I know, but hey, if it makes you feel any better, I don't actually like her like that. You can have her really, and you can have my cloak too."

SearchMan looks down at Forte, "You mean that?"

"But of course," Forte removes his cloak and hands it to SearchMan. "Fashion is my secret passion, guess you can say it's my forte, heh."

The taller Navi throws the worn cloak around his neck and shoulders, once around, he looks back down at the smaller one. "It's a tad small, where did you get this thing, more importantly, where can _I_ get one?"

Forte shrugs, "Eh, I can't remember, but if you don't want it, just give it back. Anyway, I'm gonna head in for a nap, catch ya later, Searchy."

SearchMan watches as Forte walks off, he stops to look at CrashMan, who swoons and proceeds to fall to the floor. Even cloakless and Forte is still a pimp, SearchMan needs to step up his game…

Then he realized what he was doing, is he really going to try to win the woman of his dreams with this brown baby blanket? Then again…it is pretty soft.

"Oh, hey SearchMan."

Bingo, she's back.

"SplashWoman, how do you do?"

"Um, fine, but why are you wearing that? Brown and green don't go well together…"

He blinks, "That bastard said fashion is his passion…"

"Erm, what?"

"Nothing, nothing, want to hang out today?"

"Sure! Is Forte around?"

He mentally slaps his face, holy crap is he doomed.

* * *

Forte sits at the bar table, "Look, for the last time, I'm older than I look!"

The bartender backs off, to clean the back shelves, "And for the last time, Forte, I'm not serving you because I am not allowed to! It has nothing to do with your age!"

"I was like ten a good ten years ago, so I'm basically twenty! Now let me get wasted!"

The bartender rolls his eyes, "Forte, I'm only here to get ready for tonight, the bar is not open, you can drink then, okay?"

"I demand to drink now!"

"Well I'm not serving you, there's still another half an hour before I open this place! How did you even get in?"

"Look no need to question my ways alright, just get me drunk, I'm sick of dealing with depression."

"Depression? You?" The bartender begins to laugh. "Last time I heard you're a bit of a promiscuous Navi there, little man."

"Hey, I am not little!"

"How tall are you? Like five foot…four I'd say?"

"That's average!"

"Not for a man."

"I am a NetNavi, not a man!"

"Oh, so you admit you're a child!"

"What? No! I'm a man, erm, Net- ugh! Just give me the hard stuff already!"

"No can do there, at least, not without an ID," he begins to laugh again.

Forte growls angrily and drops his head onto the table, and then the door opens, Forte sits up and turns to see Blues walking in.

"You needed me?" Blues asks.

"Ah thank you, I just needed someone calm and trusting who will help me do some cleaning since our janitor here is too busy trying to sneak in some drinks before we begin."

Blues shakes his head, "I'm ashamed in you, Forte."

"Like I need your opinions!"

Blues walks up to the table and leans against it, "So, cleaning is needed in the back, am I right?"

"Yes indeed," the bartender opens a small door on the table, and Blues makes his way in the back. "Most of the others may try to sneak some when I'm not looking, but I know you're a good Navi."

Forte leans against the table, "Fine then, leave me here! Dumbass…"

And so he waits, and waits, and he gets bored a little, but he waits, until finally…

The door opens, and SearchMan walks in, he takes a seat next to Forte. "Here, take your blanket back, apparently brown isn't my color…"

Forte takes back his cloak and begins to wrap it back around him, "Well duh, you're green, anyone could've told you that."

"Says the one who gave it to me in the first place."

"I was just trying to be nice, be a "bro", as you put it. You know being nice isn't my thing."

"It simply isn't your forte."

"I already made that joke today, say something else."

"Something else."

"Don't you dare start."

"You told me to-"

"I said nothing."

"Forte…"

"What?"

"You're still talking, so you are saying something."

"Will you knock it off!"

"This is how Colonel speaks to you right? I know you two have got a friendship going and I sorta wanted to…you know."

"What? Be my friend? Why does everyone want to be friends with me? I'm just some quiet Navi who honestly is confused with everything."

"You seem certain about some things."

"Like what?"

"Well for one you go get things if you really want it, there's something you're always certain of doing."

"I suppose, I just wish I could remember more things."

Blues comes out from the back, "Well looks like someone else is eager to get started."

SearchMan shrugs, "Not like there's anything else to do."

"Hm, actually I kind of wanted to speak to you, SearchMan."

"About what?"

Blues makes his way to a seat beside his companion, "Apparently I am being sent off for an investigation, I'm allowed to form my own team, wanted to know if you'd like to come with."

"Sounds interesting, when are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"Wow Blues, way to let me know in advance."

"I was just told this today, you know how things suddenly pop up."

"Hey, I was joking! Anyway, I would like to come, however, I am on guard duty tomorrow, all day, which means no sleep. Hurray."

"Hm…well then, perhaps Forte would like to come with?"

Forte looks over, "Am I allowed?"

"He did say make a team of anyone, and I bet you're bored when no one is willing to get in bed with you."

"Humph, Navis line up just to see me, but, it does sound interesting, will we be fighting anyone?"

"Possibly, we'll be driving out quite a distance though."

"I don't mind, what will we be investigating?"

"I'll tell you later, too many Navis are coming in now, it's supposed to be a secret."

"Oh I like secrets. Alright, I'm in."

"However, I'm going to have to ask you to not get drunk please."

"Pffft, alright Blues, whatever you say."

"Forte, if you are on board you are to be up at 4am tomorrow, and you need to be at your best."

"Do you realize how much sleep I love getting? Fine though."

The bartender walks over, "Now then, kid, would you like anything?"

Forte gives a serious look, "I'm not a child…"

"Wow who let this child in the adult playground?" SearchMan asks in a joking voice.

"What? Ugh, Search, stop."

"Yeah, go find your mother," Blues adds in. "This isn't the kind of place you should be in."

Forte looks at the bartender, "This is why I drink."

"Thought you were depressed and that is why?"

"These guys _make_ me depressed."

"Suit yourself."

* * *

The alarm goes off, and SearchMan moves, "Ugh, not for another hour…Forte…turn off the alarm."

Forte tosses his blanket off, "You're right there!"

"Yes but you're the reason this alarm is going off! Now get your ass out of bed!"

"I am, I am!" Forte jumps off the top bunk and turn the alarm hour to 5am. "You gonna miss me while I'm gone?"

"Yeah sure," SearchMan yanks the covers over his head.

"Someone else better clean while I'm gone or I'm going to be coming back to a dirty place. I'll see you when we get back! And then maybe you can smooch me."

"Only in your dreams…"

Forte turns and heads for the door, "Love you too." He notices Blues right there outside. "Well, I'm guessing you had nothing better to do."

"Hm, you got up faster than I planned, alright, let's get going."

As the two begin walking down the hall, Forte asks "So, who else is coming with?"

"Mr. Famous' NetNavis all are, that is it."

"Mr. Who now?"

"Mr. Famous, he works alongside your creator."

"Oh, well, he's not very famous if I don't know his name."

"Did you even remember your own name after you absorbed all those BugFrags?"

"Well, no, I didn't."

"Then you have no right to say what you do and don't remember." The two arrive at the dining hall and there stood four other NetNavis. "Alright, I brought Forte."

Forte looks at the four, "All of you guys belong to one man?"

"That we do," GateMan says.

"Alright, so, did he buy you all or…?"

"He made us actually," KendoMan claims. "And he loves each of us."

"Okay, but aren't NetNavis expensive to make?"

"Apparently so," GridMan says with a shrug.

"So, who here was the first one he created?"

"Me," GateMan says.

"So, where you like not good enough or what?"

"H-hey!"

Punk laughs, "Oh, I like you! This adventure's gonna be so much more excitin' now with this guy on board! Plus, he's practically an omen!"

"Good, now that that's out of the way, what do you say we get moving?" Blues begins to lead everyone outside.

"We don't have daily exercises?" Forte asks.

"Nope, we're heading straight to the vans, they'll be coffee and cereal bars inside, get used to eating those and canned vegetables."

"Eh, wasn't expecting anything on a golden platter anyway."

Now outside, the group walks past the training area, and head toward the outer road, Blues is the first to hope into a large van, the others all sit in the back. The van itself is a bit larger, it has a giant compartment attached in the back that can be accessed by a door. Blues hops in the front of the van, and Punk leads everyone else to the back. Inside is a kitchen area and many bean bag chairs.

"Oh sweet!" Forte plops on one of the chairs, "Look like we can just sleep after all!"

"Holy on there," KendoMan is quick to be at Forte's side, a kendo stick in-hand. "Once Blues drives far enough you're taking the wheel."

"Why me?"

"Because you've never done it before, also because you are of the lowest rank."

"Oh since when is a janitor a military rank?"

"Exactly. Now do you want some coffee or not?"

"Yeah sure why not. Also, I've never driven before."

"You'll figure it out…"

Forte blinks and slinks deeper into the chair, "Well I'm sure it can't be too hard…"

* * *

Forte sits at the wheel, "So…what?"

Blues sighs, "Forte, I've explained this to you twice already, this is a gear stick."

"Okay."

"And this is the wheel."

"Okay."

"Just push on the petal below."

"Alright," Forte rams on the petal hard, and the vehicle begins to go fast down the road, however, Blues was outside when it happened, leaving him behind. He watches it then come to a halt, and he rolls his eyes…this may be harder than he expected.

* * *

The evening arrives and so do the investigators. Punk was the last one driving, he leaves the steering wheel and opens up the back compartment, "This is the right place, right?"

Blues is the first out, "Yes, that building up ahead." The area itself is mostly desert, but way up ahead rests a tall tower. "You guys remember what we are doing?"

Forte already begins walking over to the tower, "Of course! We run in and delete everyone in sight, steal anything that is of interest and then camp out for the night! Let's go, I haven't fought for a long time!"

"Hang on, Forte, mind you that your powers are limited."

"Humph, I'm not that out of shape."

"No, it's those things around your wrists."

"Oh…right," Forte looks away, feeling a tad embarrassed and depressed.

"Let's move in," Blues begins to rush at the tower, everyone follows. They are there quickly, and the door is opened with ease. The leader of the group listens closely, but he hears not a single peep. That doesn't stop him though, he leads everyone inside, and he continues to listen very closely.

The place itself is full of dust and sand, but it overall appears abandoned. Forte sees a door to the side while the others head for a plight of stairs. He walks off to the side toward the door, just as he is a good two feet from the door, an alarm goes off.

Everyone is on high alert, looking around and ready to give it all when suddenly the walls open in some parts, revealing cannons aiming at the group. The NetNavis all begin to prepare for the worst when suddenly…

Bouncy balls, and they are everywhere.

"What is this?!" GateMan asks as he is shot at again and again with big, small, and medium sized bouncy balls.

"I don't know," Blues hits as many away as possible. "Just hit them! The doors are all sealed shut! We're not going anywhere by the looks of it!"

"Yeah! Now this is my kind of mission!" Punk is hitting everything, he even hits GridMan by mistake, which causes a bit of a fight between the two.

KendoMan uses his kendo stick and ends up hitting a lot, but, like the others, there are so many bouncy balls all over that he's hit more rather than doing the hitting.

Forte stays in a corner, he punches any that come his way, he seems to be doing well, but he does get nailed in the crotch, and then the face, and then in the gut, he's now on the floor. "Those…damn balls!"

And then it stops, bouncy balls of all sizes strewn the floor, Punk laughs. "Hey Forte, I bet not even you're used to seeing all these balls!"

"Shut up I know where you sleep," was the reply he got.

The door that barricaded the steps is lifted, Blues leads everyone up, all careful to not step on a ball, GridMan did trip, Punk helped him up, but he too ended up falling. Once upstairs, Blues gets ready for a fight, followed by the rest, because who stood before them is none other than…

"I am PharaohMan, who dares enter my tower that I had made?" He then notices Forte, "Oh? I was wondering where you went…"

Blues steps forward, "I am afraid to say that you're coming with me, PharaohMan, you are a prime suspect in the recent disappearance of Colonel and his group."

Forte's heart drops, Colonel's been captured?

The pharaoh doesn't even blink, "I have no idea what you are talking about, leave this place, but Forte can stay."

"You're coming with us…whether you want to or not!"

"I do not wish to do that, for I have been resting here in this tower now for over three days, this is my escape, and I do not wish to be disturbed. Leave this place! But Forte can stay…"

"May I ask why Forte can stay?"

"Because he is far more powerful than me, and I am ashamed to admit that I fear him."

Punk laughs, he was about to speak out against that, but then he remembered that he has to keep quiet unless spoken too, otherwise he'll be in trouble when he leaves. Blues is scary when he wants to be.

"PharaohMan, I am this close to forcing you to come with, or we'll sick Forte onto you."

This earns a sigh from PharaohMan, "Really? Since when do _Solo NetNavis_ work with humans anyway? Why can't I just stay here?"

"You know exactly why, we're just taking you back for further questioning, after that if you are proven innocent, you are being sent to SciLabs for quarantine."

"Quarantine?! What did I ever do?"

"From what I understand you were once found in a WWW Network, this can only mean that you had planned to work with them."

"That is untrue! I was merely there because I was strong enough to be there! I never worked with them! Forte was there too! Arrest him!"

"He already is in our care, and he has little choice in his current position, now then, are you coming with or not?"

"Ugh, after all this and what do I get? Fine, I'll come with."

"Mission complete. Alright," Blues walks up behind the pharaoh and ties some sort of rope around him. "This should limit your powers, now follow us outsi-"

Suddenly PharaohMan falls over, everyone stares at him. "Uh, it seems that the device you attached to me took away my ability to levitate…I require assistance."

Everyone looks at one another, and they all begin to help pick up the Solo NetNavi.

"Oh boy, you need to lose about a hundred pounds!" Punk says as they all lift PharaohMan up into the air.

"Do not speak of me that way, punk human NetNavi! For I have been on the same vegetable only diet for as long as I can remember!"

GridMan speaks next, "How do you even eat?! You have no mouth!"

"That is none of your concern."

And suddenly it seems that PharaohMan got heavier, "How…?" Blues asks before craning his neck back, revealing that Forte is now sitting atop of PharaohMan. "Will you be useful and help for once?!"

* * *

The fire is warm on the cold night, and everyone snuggles under some blankets, drinking soup under the stars. Well…PharaohMan isn't, but he is going on and on about his "life story" as he puts it, which is literally a day-to-day adventure since he was first created. Apparently the Navi has some sort of good memory, which is interesting, sadly, the same cannot be said for his life story.

"…and I honestly had no idea what to do, just like yesterday, I stood there and pondered," PharaohMan then whispers quietly. "And to be honest, I was okay with that." He speaks louder again, "But the next day I found out what I wanted to do then; floating around! So that's what I did!"

KendoMan leans in close to Forte, "Do you Solo NetNavis really have that boring of lives?"

Forte shrugs and PharaohMan booms, "I AM SPEAKING. DO NOT INTERRUPT ME, OR I SHALL PLACE A CURSE THAT LASTS A THOUSAND YEARS ON YOU." KendoMan is quiet as the pharaoh continues his story. This is going to be a long night…

* * *

Forte stirs in his sleeping bag, and he sits up, rubbing his eyes. It's still dark, he must've not been asleep for long. He looks around and notices that Blues is awake, sitting off a little in the distance, his posture is slouched, and he seems to be drinking something.

"Blues?"

The Navi looks back, then he looks away into the distance again, "I hope I did not awake you."

"No, you didn't, I had a dream…what are you doing awake?"

"Nothing, go back to sleep."

"You can tell me."

"I said it's nothing, go back to sleep. We're leaving early tomorrow."

Forte moves, crawling his way next to Blues, taking a seat aside him. He then sees what Blues was drinking, a small canister, but the small rectangular prism shape alerts Forte to knowing that Blues is drinking something stronger than water. "Blues, what's wrong?"

"Fine, I don't like this, okay? I miss Enzan."

"Oh…"

"Yeah, now get back to sleep."

"Look, I know you miss him, I understand what it's like to feel like you need someone, but, he still cares about you, and he misses you too."

"I know, it's just…I haven't received a letter from him in a while, and I know that servers are weak, connection with the humans is hard, but…I just wish I didn't have to put up with any of this."

"I understand. Hey, maybe when all of this is done you and I can do something together."

"I'm usually quite busy."

"Okay, when you're not busy. I'll probably be living my life at that SciLabs place. Maybe you can come by and we can see each other?"

"If I have the time, alright."

"Great! And stop drinking that, you need to drive tomorrow, unless you rather take a rest?"

"Oh, well, I'll be fine."

"You sure? You don't seem to drink much, so I'm not sure if you can handle it."

"I drink when no one is looking, just don't tell anyone. I used to not, but, it's getting harder to find an escape. It probably doesn't help though, if anything it seems to make it worse half the time."

"Maybe instead we can do something else? It is a nice night, care for a walk?"

"Not really, we should be going back to bed."

"You're right, but, may I ask you something real quick?"

"Sure."

"I was told you are asexual, so, you reproduce?"

Silence follows, and then Blues starts to laugh, it starts out as a small laugh, and then he loses it, which takes Forte off guard. "No, no, no, no, Forte. NetNavis can't reproduce first off, second off, it means I have no attraction to anyone physically. Of course, that's just me personally. Reproduce on my own, I do know what you mean though, to reproduce on your own is asexual but that's a different kind of asexual."

Forte feels as though he just committed a faux pas, "I see, well then, sorry I asked."

"What? Oh no, it's fine. You made my night actually. Maybe I'm getting a little tipsy and that's why, but thanks anyway, I'm heading to bed then, you do the same."

"Sure, I guess," Forte turns around and crawls back into his sleeping bag. "Good night then?"

"Yeah, you have wonderful dreams this time."

"I'll try I guess."


End file.
